Legend Of Shinobi
by Namikaze Fansboy
Summary: Dunianya hancur, teman -temannya sudah meninggal kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan kesembilan Bijuu, puncak perang dunia ninja adalah pertarungan tunggal antara dirinya dan Kaguya yang berjalan selama 3 tahun, setelah Kaguya dikalahkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sendirian tanpa teman? Rinne!Naru Sharingan!Naru Akuma!Naru [Naru X Harem] REPUBLISH CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1 : Jump To Another Dimension

**Legend of Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Romancs/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Harem]**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, CrackPair, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Dunianya hancur, teman -temannya sudah meninggal kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan kesembilan Bijuu, puncak perang dunia ninja adalah pertarungan tunggal antara dirinya dan Kaguya yang berjalan selama 3 tahun, setelah Kaguya dikalahkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sendirian tanpa teman?

NB : Rinnegan!Naru Sharingan!Naru AllJinchuriki!Naru GreatSennin!Naru PowerfullnotGodlike!Naru Akuma!Naru AU [Bisa dibilang ini rombakan dari Fict Destiny of Heart]

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 1 : Jump To Another Dimension ~XXX~**

Sosok pemuda bersurai pirang menatap hamparan tanah lapang didepannya dengan pandangan datar namun menyimpan rasa penuh luka.

"Minna maafkan aku yang tidak dapat menyelamatkan kalian dan maafkan aku Tousan Kaasan Naru tak bisa menjaga apa yang kalian percayakan pada Naru"

'Maafkan aku Sakura-chan yang tak bisa melindungimu, aku benar -benar lemah'

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu atau empat tahun semenjak perang dunia ninja keempat dikumandangkan dan kini hanya dirinya yang tersisa karena dirinya gagal menyelamatkan teman -temannya dari jeratan Mugen Tsukoyumi yang membuat kematian massal terjadi.

 **"Kau tidak sendiri Gaki, kau masih memiliki kami"** Suara Kurama bergumandang jelas ditelinganya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis paling tidak ia memiliki teman. "Terimakasih karena kalian masih bersamaku"

 **"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, dan jangan salahkan dirimu karena ini sudah kehendak Kami-sama"** Hibur Matatabi.

"Tapi aku merasa gagal, walaupun aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Tousan dan Kaasan tapi aku tetap gagal menunaikan kepercayaan mereka"

Naruto menunduk membuat kesembilan makhluk terkuat itu menatap inangnya sedih.

Puk!

Kurama menepukkan tangan besarnya kekepala Naruto. **"Aku yakin mereka bangga denganmu Naruto"**

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kurama.

"Arigatou Kurama dan kalian juga" Naruto mengacungkan tinjunya yang dibalas oleh kesembilan Bijuu.

Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dipikirannya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya mengingat hanya aku manusia yang tersisa?" Tanya Naruto pada kesembilan Bijuu.

 **"Kenapa kau tak mencoba membuka portal ke dimensi lain?"** Gyuki menimpali membuat semuanya menatap Gyuki.

Naruto menatap Gyuki penasaran.

"Caranya?"

Gyuki hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan sedangkan sang Bijuu terkuat hanya menyeringai.

 **"Gunakan Rinnegan milik sahabatmu dan kombinasikan dengan Jikkukan : Hiraishin"**

"Maksudmu?"

Kurama mendecih kesal. **"Amenotojikara adalah kemampuan Rinnegan yang dapat membuka portal dimensi dan kau bisa menentukkan Lokasi dengan Jikkukan : Hiraishin"**

Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan kemudian mengaktifkan Rinnegan dimata kirinya.

"Kita bisa mencobanya"

Naruto melakukan seperti apa yang di sarankan oleh Kurama dan hasilnya terbukalah portal dimensi tapi berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat dari mendiang sahabatnya.

"Apa aku harus mencobanya?"

 **"Kenapa kau ragu Naruto? kau memilih hidup sendirian disini atau mencoba hal yang mungkin dapat merubah kehidupanmu?"** Sahut Chomei membuat Naruto membulatkan tekadnya.

 **"Apa yang kau tunggu Gaki? Jikalaupun kau mati setelah melewati portal ini justru itu lebih baik daripada kau hidup sendiri"**

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau benar Chomei Kurama"

Naruto melompati portal yang tadi ia ciptakan dan siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya karena ia tidak sendiri apalagi dengan bagian dari mendiang sahabatnya yang akan selalu melindunginya.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Naruto terbangun dari ketidak sadarannya dan menatap kesekitar yang bernuansa putih dan indra penciumannya menangkap hal yang familiar.

'Bau Obat -obatan?' Pikir Naruto.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Naruto menengok kearah sumber suara mendapati seorang wanita bersurai Soft Blue yang memaki jas warna putih bername tag 'Dr. Hana'.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau berada di rumah sakit Kuoh"

Jawabnya membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Kuoh?" Hana mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze"

Hana menatap Naruto yang nampak kebingungaan kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto terpaku.

"Apa kau tak tahu kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Naruto ingat alasan kenapa ia bisa berada disini tapi demi kelangsungan hidupnya disini ia memutuskan menggeleng pelan.

Naruto pura -pura memegang kepalanya. "Ugh... Maaf sepertinya aku tak mengingat apapun selain namaku"

Melihat itu Hana langsung memegang kepala belakang Naruto agar tidak lebih merasa sakit, pikirnya.

"Jangan paksakan apa yang tak bisa kau ingat, aku yakin lambat laun kau akan mengingatnya Naruto" Sang Dokter berucap dengan senyum diwajahnya.

 **"Dasar rubah licik"**

Ucapan dikepala Naruto dari Kurama sontak membuat Naruto naik pitam tapi ia urungkan karena didepannya ada orang bisa dianggap aneh dia.

'Urushai' Pikirnya.

Hari berganti sudah 3 hari lamanya ia berada dirumah sakit sebenarnya dihari pertama saja ia sudah pulih hanya saja bekas luka akibat pertarungannya dengan Kaguya harus ditangani secara manual jadi membutuhkan waktu lebih lama.

Cklek!

Naruto memperhatikan pintu yang terbuka wajahnya mengembangkan senyum kala dokter yang menanganinya selama ini memasuki ruangannya.

"Hana-nee" Panggil Naruto.

Hana tersenyum. "Ada kabar baik untukmu"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan orang yang sudah dianggap kakaknya itu.

"Kau bisa pulang hari ini"

Hana menyahut dengan senang tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang menatap kosong kedepan karena artinya ia sendiri lagi.

"Kenapa kau nampak sedih Naru?"

Naruto mendongak. "Karena aku akan sendiri"

Hana yang mendengar itu tersentak namun hanya sesaat karena kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Jangan sedih karena kau sudah kuanggap adikku maka kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dirumahku"

Naruto menatap Hana dengan mata berbinar berharap pada sang Kakak.

"Benarkah Hana-nee?"

Hana mengangguk. "Tentu, tapi tunggu aku sampai tugas dirumah sakit selesai setelah itu kita pulang bersama"

Naruto mengangguk dengan antusias, setelah itu Hana pamit untuk menyambung pekerjaan lainnya.

 **"Apa kau merasakannya Naruto?"** Suara Kurama tiba -tiba terdengar mengiang dikepalanya.

"Maksudmu tentang Hana-nee?"

Kurama mengangguk.

"Kau benar Kurama, aku merasa dalam diri Hana-nee terdapat pancaran kekuatan seperti pancaran kekuatan saat aku membuka portal dimensi"

 **"Pancaran kekuatan seperti ini mirip dengan pancaran kekuatan Naga"**

"Naga?" Naruto menimpali ucapan Matatabi.

Matatabi membuang nafas pelan. **"Ini mirip dengan kekuatan Senjutsu milik Senju Hashirama yang berklasifikasi naga"**

Naruto mengangguk tapi ia yakin kakaknya menggunakan miliknya dengan bijak karena ia merasa kekuatannya bersifat hangat nan lembut apalagi dengan kekuatan Kurama ia bisa merasakan niat buruk.

'Aku merasa ada hal yang ganjil dengan dimensi ini, aku harus mencari tahu'

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Hana dan Naruto kini sudah berada dikediaman Hana dirinya tak menyangka bahwa rumah Hana sangat besar bak Istana.

"Wahhh... rumahmu besar sekali Hana-nee" Ucap Naruto kagum dengan rumah kakak angkatnya.

Hana tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau suka?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Kau bisa sesuka hatimu tinggal disini tapi dengan satu syarat?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi pertanda tak mengerti.

"Jadilah anak baik dan jangan berbuat nakal" Pungkas Hana sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk dan kenapa dirinya bisa seriang seperti anak kecil seperti ini, jawabannya selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang namanya memiliki keluarga.

"Kenapa Hana-nee memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil padahal aku yakin umurku sudah lebih dari 17 tahun"

Hana tertawa mendengarnya. "Karena aku selama ini tak tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga jadi rasanya senang memiliki adik sepertimu"

Mata Naruto membola tak menyangka Hana memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama dengan dirinya.

"Maaf Hana-nee" Naruto menunduk ia juga teringat akan masa lalunya.

Hana menepuk pundak Naruto. "Sudahlah, lagipula sekarang kita adalah kakak adik jadi kita akan selalu melindungi"

"Ya, kita akan selalu melindungi"

Kemudian Hana memeluk tubuh Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, baginya ia tulus menyayangi Naruto sebagai adik.

Hana kemudian melepas pelukannya tapi senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh ya tadi aku sudah mendaftarkanmu ke Kuoh Academy dan mulai besok kau bisa berangkat sekolah"

Wajah Naruto seketika memucat mendengar kata Academy yang pastinya akan berhubungan dengal hal yang berbau ilmu pengetahuan.

"Kenapa aku harus ke Academy Hana-nee?"

"Umurmu masih terlihat belasan tahun jadi sudah pantasnya kau masuk ke Academy"

Naruto menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja kau nanti akan suka dengan hadiah yang aku berikan" Hana tersenyum penuh arti, Naruto tahu senyum itu adalah senyum yang selalu ditunjukan oleh rekan satu teamnya Sai.

"Hadiah?"

Hana mengangguk membuat Naruto menautkan alisnya penasaran dengan hadiah yang dimaksud oleh sang Kakak.

"Baiklah jika itu kemauan Neesan, tapi bolehkan aku berjalan -jalan sebentar untuk mengenal kota ini?"

'Sekalian mencari tahu keganjilan di Kota ini'

Hana mengangguk. "Tentu, tapi jangan pulang sampai larut"

Naruto mengaangguk kemudian berjalan keluar sekalian mencoba style baru penampilannya yang tadi dibelikan oleh Hana mengingat baju Shinobinya sudah robek, baru beberapa saat berjalan -jalan suara Kurama terngiang dikepalanya.

 **"Arah jam 3, apa kau merasakannya**?" Kurama bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku seperti merasakan energi yang gelap dan energi yang halus tapi kelam dan juga ada aura manusia juga"

'Ini berbeda dengan energi Neesan, sebenarnya dimensi macam apa ini?" Naruto tak habis pikir dengan dimensi yang ditinggalinya saat ini.

Naruto segera melompati dahan pohon yang ada karena sumber energi tersebut ada disebuah pinggiran hutan.

Tap!

Langkah Naruto terhenti kala netra safirnya melihat belasan orang bersayap gagak tengah mengepung dua gadis berambut crimson dan dark blue dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang tidak baik.

"Malam ini kita akan merayakan hal besar karena dapat membunuh adik salah satu Maou" Para gagak itu bersorak seperti mendapat hadiah undian.

'Maou?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Mati Kalian"

Belasan Gagak itu membuat tombak tapi aneh bagi Naruto karena tombak itu bercahaya dan memancarkan energi lembut tetapi gelap.

Slap!

Tombak itu terarah ke dua gadis yang saat ini jatuh bersimpuh.

 **"Kau harus menyelamatkan mereka Naruto, kurasa mereka bisa memberitahu mengenai dimensi ini"** Suara Kurama menggemang dikepalanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu yang aku pikirkan Kurama"

Ucapnya setelah itu menghilang dengan seberkas cahaya kuning.

Tep!

 **[Jikkukan : Hiraishin]**

Naruto mengacungkan sebuah kunai kedepan dan seketika belasan tombak itu tersedot kedalamnya.

"Kalian bisa membuka mata kalian nona"

Naruto berucap dengan pelan dan dengan perlahan kedua gadis itu membuka mata, kedua pasang mata itu memperhatikan sekitar dan tak ada lagi tombak yang menerjang kearah mereka.

"Grrr... Kau manusia rendahan beraninya kau menganggu pesta kami" Salah satu Gagak itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto tapi yang ditatap hanya membalas santai.

"Tapi sayangnya pesta kalian adalah mengeroyok orang yang sudah tak bisa melawan apalagi seorang perempuan, betapa hinanya kalian Gagak"

Nampak kumpulan Gagak itu menatap Naruto dengan niat membunuh.

"Kau akan menyesalinya manusia rendahan"

"Manusia rendahan? Memang kalian ini apa yang beraninya sama perempuan? sampah?" Naruto balas menyeringai.

Melihat para Gagak itu membuat tombak seperti tadi namun dengan ukuran yang lebih besar, Naruto dengan cepat membuat Handseal.

 **[Katoon : Chou Ryuuka no Jutsu]**

Sebuah naga api berukuran raksasa keluar dari api yang disemburkan oleh Naruto yang dengan cepat membakar seluruh sayap gagak yang ada disana.

"Tugas selesai" Gumam Naruto kemudian pandangannya teralih pada dua gadis yang saat ini dalam kondisi lemah.

"Apa kalian tak apa?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua gadis itu.

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kami tak apa hanya kelelahan saja" Jawab gadis bersurai Crimson pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk hendak meninggalkan mereka tapi takut jika mereka diserang oleh gagak -gagak seperti mereka lagi.

Naruto menyentuh kedua tangan gadis itu dan seketika gumpalan Chakra merah menyelimuti tubuh keduanya yanh kemudian masuk kedalam tubuh mereka.

"Itu akan mengembalikan stamina dan energi kalian dan dengan itu kemampuan kalian bisa meningkat karena aku tak bisa menolong kalian lagi jika dalam bahaya seperti tadi dan setidaknya itu melindungi kalian selama satu hari kedepan"

Naruto hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka namun sebuah sahutan membuat Naruto berbalik.

"Tunggu"

"Ya ada apa?"

"Namaku Rias Gremory dan ini temanku Akeno Himejima kau?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Rias.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya seraya tersenyum canggung. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze, dattebayou"

Setelah menyebutkan namanya Naruto melompati dahan pohon kembali mengingat ini sudah hampir larut jadi ia tidak ingin membuat Kakaknya marah dihari pertama mereka tinggal bersama, lagipula ia meras akan bertemu mereka lagi jadi ia bisa menanyakan perihal dunia ini lain waktu.

'Manusia? Naruto Namikaze kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi' Pikir Rias.

"Apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Buchou?" Tanya Akeno.

Rias mengangguk pelan. "Energi yang diberikan benar -benar luar biasa seakan menyatu dengan kekuatan Iblis kita, dan aku yakin ia manusia tapi kenapa ia bisa sekuat itu?"

Akeno menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak tahu karena masih banyak yang belum kita tahu tentang semesta ini"

"Kau benar Akeno, kita harap dia berada dipihak kita"

Akeno mengangguk setuju. "Ara ara Buchou benar, ia kuat dan juga tampan fufufu"

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Rias memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita bantu Issei dan yang lainnya"

Kemudian keduanya meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka hampir saja meregang nyawa.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Naruto memasuki rumah besar itu kemudian mendapati sang Kaka sedang duduk disofa dengan membaca sebuah buku, dan kalau dilihat itu buku tentang kedokteran.

"Tadaima Oneesan"

"Okaeri Naru"

Hana membalas salam Naruto dengan senyum terpatri diwajahnya.

"Kau telat beberapa menit dari jam makan malam tapi tak apa, apa kita makan malam"

Naruto tersenyum canggung. "Maaf Hana-nee tadi aku berputar di jalan yang sama karena sempat tersesat"

Naruto terpaksa berbohong karena tak mungkin menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada sang kakak.

"Maka dari itu Neesan meminta agar pulang tak larut -larut"

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan senyum lima jarinya kemudian keduanya menuju ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam pertama mereka sebagai keluarga.

Kring!

Kring!

Sebuah jam weker menggema disebuah kamar yang ditempati oleh pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah meringkuk dibalik selimut diatas kasur berukuran King Size.

"Enghhh..." Naruto hanya melenguh saja tak berniat bangun dari tidurnya.

 **"Baka bangun, kau harus berangkat ke Academy"**

"Huaaaah"

Naruto langsung terlonjak karena suara yang lebih keras mengiang dikepalanya yang tak lain adalah teriakan dari Bijuu terkuat Kyuubi.

"Tsk... bisakah kau tidak berteriak Kurama?" Gerutu Naruto kesal.

 **"Salahmu karena ini hari pertamu di Academy, kau tidak membuat gadis itu menunggu bukan?"**

Akhirnya Naruto mengangguk pasrah kemudian memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, beberapa lama dirinya membersihkan diri kini tubuhh atletisnya sudah terlapisi oleh seragam dari Kuoh Academy.

"Ternyata aku tampan juga memakai seragam ini" Para Bijuu sweatdrop mendengar ucapan percaya diri dari inang mereka.

Puas berkaca diri Naruto turun dan ternyata Kakaknya sudah menunggu untuk sarapan.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat"

Naruto mengangguk. "Yosh, semoga hari ini menyenangkan"

Hana tesenyum mendengar nada semangat dari adik angkatnya, ia mengakui bahwa ia beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Naruto karena ia bisa mewarnai hidupnya yang dulunya sepi.

Hana dan Naruto kini berada didepan kepala sekolah Kuoh Academy dan menjelaskan keadaan Naruto pada sang kepala sekolah.

"Jadi Adik anda mengalami Amnesia dan tidak bisa mengingat apa yang dilakukan sehariannya sebelum kecelakaan?"

Hana menanggapi dengan anggukan. "Benar, maka dari itu saya meminta bantuan anda"

Kepala sekolah mengaangguk. "Anda bisa serahkan pada saya, dan sebelumnya saya minta maaf walau umur adik anda cocok sebagai murid kelas 3 tapi karena masalah ini maka adik anda akan menempati kelas tahun kedua"

"Itu bukan masalah selagi adik saya dapat mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik"

Kemudian kepala sekolah dan Hana berjabat tangan, setelah itu Hana menengok kearah Naruto.

"Nah Naru, Neesan harus kembali kerumah sakit jadi Neesan tinggal ya?"

"Aku ini sudah besar Neesan" Hana tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Hana pamit kemudian keluar meninggalkan Naruto bersama sang kepala sekolah.

"Sebentar lagi wali kelasmu akan datang kemari akan menjemputmu"

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, tak lama berselang wali kelasnya datang dan membawanya menuju kelas bertuliskan 2 - B.

'Aku merasakan dua aura yang sama seperti dua gadis yang aku tolong kemarin dikelas ini'

"Kyaaa..."

Jeriran histeris memasuki indra pendengarannya kala dirinya dan sang sensei memasuki ruang kelas dalam hati ia tak mengerti kenapa para gadis ini berteriak.

"Tenang semuanya"

Sang sensei mengambil nafas sejenak setelah berteriak untuk menenangkan kelasnya.

"Hari ini kita juga mendapatkan murid baru selain Argento-san, Namikaze-san perkenalkan dirimu"

Naruto mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan tengah kelas.

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze, yang aku suka adalah Ramen dan yang tidak aku suka adalah melihat penindasan apalagi terhadap perempuan"

Naruto mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan senyum khas Uzumakinya yang membuat para siswi Blushing berat bahkan mimisan dan para siswa hanya dapat memberikan sumpah serapah pada Naruto.

"Nah Namikaze-san, kau dapat duduk disamping Hyodou-san dipojok belakang"

Naruto mengangguk berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada ditengah -tengah dua orang yang dimaksud oleh dirinya tadi.

'Dia juga memiliki energi sama seperti Neesan' Naruto memperhatikan teman sebangkunya dan ia juga merasakan kekuatan itu masih tertidur.

Sedangkan Kurama yang berada didalam diri Naruto entah mengapa ia pernah merasakan aura ini tapi sudah lama sekali bahkan sebelum dirinya disegel di tubuh Kushina.

 **'Aura ini?'** Pikir Kurama sambil memangku wajahnya berusaha mengingatnya.

"Hey kenapa kau memperhatikan aku seperti itu Namikaze-san?"

Issei tentu saja canggung karena Naruto memperhatikan dirinya sebegitu intens.

"Ah maafkan aku Hyoudou-san" Ucap Naruto kikuk.

"Panggil saja Issei"

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah Issei dan panggil saja aku Naruto agar kita terlihat akrab"

Pelajaran kemudian dilanjutkan kembali, walau Naruto tak mengerti apa yang diajarka ia berusaha menpelajarinya dengan tekun karena ia ingin menjadi sosok yang bukan hanya kuat tapi juga berwawasan luas.

"Huaaaah" Naruto berteriak melepas semua bebannya rasanya kepalanya hampir meledak mengikuti pelajaran tadi.

"Andai kau berada disini Sakura-chan aku yakin kau akan memukul diriku karena tak sungguh -sungguh dalam belajar"

Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat seluruh beban yang ada pada dirinya serasa terangkat namun ia juga harus realistis bahwa orang yang paling ia cintai dulu, sekarang, dan selama itu sudah tak ada didunia ini.

Naruto menatap sayu kearah langit. "Aku tak menyalahkan apa yang terjadi pada diriku karena dirimu Kami-sama, kabulkan permintaanku Kami-sama jika ia sudah meninggal maka jagalah ia untukku tapi jika nyatanya ia masih hidup pertemukan aku dengannya walau sekali saja"

Panjat Naruto dengan sungguh -sungguh, 3 tahun adalah masa yang berat karena ia harus berjuang sendiri karena biasanya akan ada Sakura yang selalu berada disisinya siap untuk mengobati jika dirinya teluka.

Tet! Tet!

Sebuah deringan bel pertanda masuk membuat Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya kini ia sudah rileks, hanya memikirkannya saja ia sudah merasa tenang dan segala emosi yang ia rasakan mulai mereda.

'Kau memang satu dari sekian banyak anugrah yang diturunkan oleh Kami-sama Sakura-chan'

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Bel pertanda jam pelajarn telah usai lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu dan dikelas bertuliskan 2B tinggal menyisakan tiga orang saja yang kini tengah merapikan barang -barang mereka.

"Ara ara ternyata kalian masih disini padahal Buchoy sud-..." Ucapan Akeno terhenti kala netranya melihat sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang menolongnya kemarin.

Issei yang melihat Senpainya terpaku menatapnya heran. "Ada apa Akeno-senpai?"

Akeno yang tersadar langsung menggeleng.

"Aku tak apa, apa kau Naruto Namikaze?" Akeno bertanya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu Akeno? Atau bisa kupanggil Akeno-senpai"

"Apa kalian saling mengenal Akeno-senpai Naruto?"

Akeno mengangguk. "Dia adalah pahlawanku dan Buchou karena dia menyelamatkan kami dari kawanan Fallen Angel kemarin"

Naruto sendiri hanya menautkan alisnya heran. 'Fallen Angel?'

"Kalian sudah ditunggu Buchou, apa kau juga mau ikut ke Club kami Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akeno dengan memanggilnya dengan suffix kun.

Naruto memikirkan sesaat kemudia ia putuskan untuk menerima ajakan Akeno karena dengan ini ia bisa mencari tahu seperti apa dimensi ini.

"Kalau Senpai mengizinkan"

"Tentu saja, bahkan dengan senang hati"

Kemudian keempat orang itu berjalan beriringin menuju ruang Occult Research Club, sedangkan diruanh ORC sendiri seorang gadis berambut Crimson nampak jengah karena menunggu.

"Sebenarnya dimana Issei dan Asia apalagi Akeno kenapa lama sekali" Gerutu Rias.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Issei, Asia, Akeno dan sosok terakhr itu membuat Rias terkejut.

'Bukankah dia yang semalam kenapa ia bisa berada disini?' Pikir Rias.

"Naruto Namikaze?" Tanya Rias mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Jadi Senpai tidak senang aku berada disini? Kalau begitu aku permisi"

Rias buru -buru menggeleng bukan itu maksudnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun aku hanya terkejut saja kau bisa berada disini" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di Occult Research Club, namaku Rias Gremory ketua dari Club ini"

Naruto menyimak perkenalan mereka, kini ia sudah mengenal Koneko dan Kiba yang tadinya belum ia kenal ia tersenyum karena ia tidak kesulitan mencari teman.

"Jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan siapa dirimu dan kenapa kau bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku hanya manusia yang diberkahi oleh Alam dan kekuatanku murni berasal dari alam, kekuatan yang Senpai lihat itu adalah salah satu kekuatan kecil dari alam ini" Naruto menjelaskan.

"Maksud Senpai Senjutsu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu salah satunya, jadi bisa Rias-senpai jelaskan tentang Aura milik senpai dan juga gagak yang menyerang senpai kemarin?"

Rias mengangguk kemudiaan menjelaskan tentang ketiga fraksi, great war, 13 longinus, evil piece dan juga kaum naga termasuk sang impian dan sang ketidakterbatasan sedangkan Naruto sendiri tak mengira dimensi ini adalah dimensi penuh akan misteri.

"Jadi apa kau tertarik menjadi seperti kami Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias menawarkan Naruto untuk menjadi salah satu Peeragenya.

Mendengar tawaran itu membuat Naruto berpikir kemudian memejamkan matanya menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian apa aku harus menerima atau menolaknya?" Tanya Naruto yang kini berada ditengah kesembilan Bijuu.

 **"Kau harus menerimanya Naruto"**

Semua Bijuu beserta Naruto menoleh kearah Kurama yang nampak menginginkan Naruto menjadi Iblis.

 **"Kenapa Kurama?"** Tanya Gyuki mewakili yang lainnya.

Kurama menarik nafas penjang. **"Entah mengapa aku merasakan aura yang dimiliki oleh bocah Issei itu pernah aku rasakan saat dulu Jinchuriki pertamaku Uzumaki Mito menemukan Minato di hutan larangan"**

Ucapan Kurama sontak membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu Kurama?"

 **"Kau harus tahu bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada yang pernah tahu silsilah Minato karena Mito menemukan Minato kecil ia mengalami Amnesia dan hanya mengingat nama panggilannya saja dan juga Mito merahasiakan ini dari para tetua dan memberikan alasan Minato adalah anak yang ia angkat dari korban perang"**

Naruto tak percaya ia baru mendengar kebenarannya sekarang.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan aku harus menjadi Iblis?"

 **"Karena aku ingin kau mencari kebenaran dari presepsi yang aku buat dan entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan Minato"**

Naruto mengangguk ia tidak pernah meragukan firasat Kurama karena nyatanya firasat Kurama hampir sepenuhnya terbukti termasuk perihal Kaguya kemarin, tapi tetap saja kenapa juga harus menjadi Iblis.

"Tetapi kenapa aku harus menjadi Iblis?"

Kurama berdecak. **"Dasar Baka, kau ingat cerita bocah crimson itu bahwa hanya Iblis saja yang bisa masuk ke Underworld lagipula apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui rahasia dari Ayahmu"**

 **"Walau benci tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa apa yang Kurama katakan benar, dan apa kau tahu apa kelebihanku diantara Bijuu lainnya?"** Ucap Shukaku.

Naruto mmengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu, kau dapat melihat gambaran astral masa depan walau itu hanya kilatan bayangan"

 **"Dan aku melihat Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina dalam gambaran kasat mataku"**

Tekad Naruto kini membulat kini ia yakin demi orang tuanya ia akan menjadi Iblis lagipupa ia juga harus melindungi teman -teman barunya ia tak akan membiarkan kejadian seperti kemarin terjadi pada Hana, Rias, Akeno dan yang lainnya.

'Aku berjanji seumur hidup' Janji Naruto karena mereka kini dirinya merasakan kehangatan lagi, walau baru ia mengenal tapi ia percaya karena dirinya tak merasakan niat jahat pada diri teman -teman barunya.

"... Ruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun"

Kesadaran Naruto langsung terseret karena Rias menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Ahh... ya ada apa?"

"Kau melamun, lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Rias meminta kepastian.

"Maaf tadi aku sedang memikirkan tawaranmu tapi sebelum itu bisakah aku bertanya?"

Rias mengangguk. "Tentu saja, memang apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa alasanmu ingin menjadikanku menjadi Peeragemu, apa karena kekuatanku?"

Rias tersentak sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya, ia harus mengakui ini adalah permintaan hatinya ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia sangat menginkan Naruto menjadi Peeragenya keluar dari kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

"Bukan, aku tidak menginginkan kekuatanmu tapi ini hanya permintaanyang sepintas muncul dihatiku tapi terlebih dari itu aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh tapi jika kau menolak aku akan menghargai keputusanmu" Rias tersenyum kemudian.

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum ia tak melihat setitikpun kebohongan dari iris Blue Green milik Rias yang ia lihat hanya kejujuran dan ketulusan, dan ia senang akan itu karena ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya dengan memandangnya sebagai Naruto.

"Baiklah, jadi aku putuskan..."

Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak. "Aku terima tawaran menjadi Peeragemu"

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Bukan Update Fic yang laen malah buat cerita gaje seperti ini, hahahaha karena Author mendapat ide dan langsung buat dua fict langsung tapi yang satunya akan saya Publish setelah Fiction yang lainnya udah tamat...

Pasti banyak pertanyaaan dari Reader kenapa Naru mudah sekali bergabung dengan Peerage Rias dan berpikir ini udah mainstream... karena alasannya rahasia dan sedikit bocoran yaitu Naruto akan bertemu sama kedua orang tuanya lagi... but sebagai teman ataukah musuh lihat kedepannya? Siapa yang tahu... dan alasan kenapa Naruto menerima menjadi Peerage Rias selain penjelasan Kurama dan Shukaku diatas adalah karena kedepannya ini akan memuluskan jalan cerita yang akan Author buat... chapter depan atau chapter tiga nanti kalian akan mengerti alasannya.

Dan akan ada banyak kejutan di Chapter depan dan sebenarnya chapter depan adalah Raiser datang keruang klub Rias... kita lihat nanti apa yang akan terjadi kejutan atau justru sebaliknya.

Dan yang terakhir untuk pair ini adalah pertama kali saya buat Harem dan kebanyakan bilang Harem tanpa Lemon itu hambar jadi saya tak tahu mau buat Lemon atau tidak mungkin hanya sebatas Lime aja... untuk Pair Rahasia tapi Pair udah mainstream kok dan saya tak ingin melawan arus hahaha good job...

DONT FORGET FOR

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2 : Allies or Enemy

**Legend of Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Soft Harem]**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, CrackPair, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Dunianya hancur, teman -temannya sudah meninggal kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan kesembilan Bijuu, puncak perang dunia ninja adalah pertarungan tunggal antara dirinya dan Kaguya yang berjalan selama 3 tahun, setelah Kaguya dikalahkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sendirian tanpa teman?

NB :4Pawn!Issei SoftHarem! CompetitionHarem! PowerfullMenma! DarkMenma!

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 2 : Alies or Enemy ~XXX~**

Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya tak percaya kini dirinya sudah menjadi Iblis yang terpenting tak ada yang berubah dari fisiknya.

"Ara ara aku tak menyangka Naruto-kun akan memakai bidak 4 Pawn yang sudah bermutation" Akeno berucap dengan nada tak percaya.

"Mutation?" Ucap Naruto tak mengerti.

Rias mengangguk. "Bidak Mutation adalah evolusi dari bidak biasa dan tentu saja kemampuanmu akan meningkat dengan bidak itu"

Kemudian Rias menjelaskan tata cara menjadi Iblis tapi tiba -tiba Naruto teringat bahwa hari sudah sore dan kakaknya hampir kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Ahhh... maaf Buchou aku harus pulang takut Nesan menunggu"

Rias mempersilahkan Naruto kembali.

"Tapi besok kau harus datang kesini sepulang sekolah karena akan ada kunjungan dari Underworld"

"Baiklah Buchou" Ucapnya kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

"Ara ara ia bisa teleportasi tanpa lingkaran sihir fufufu sungguh menarik" Akeno berucap dengan nada ngeri.

Tapi berbeda dengan Rias rasanya ia pernah melihat itu tapi dengan media.

Rias menggeleng. 'Itu hanya perasaanku saja'

Sring!

Dalam kejapan mata Naruto kini sudah berada dirumahnya karena tadi ia sempat menandai kamarnya dengan segel Hiraishin.

"Cara yang efektif" Gumam Naruto.

Kemudian berjalan keluar dan belum mendapati kehadiran Kakaknya karena sembari tadi hanya melihat pelayan yang hanya bekerja dari pagi hingga sore.

"Apa Neesan belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto pada seorang Maid wanita berambut coklat.

Maid itu menoleh terkejut. "Anda pasti Naruto-sama"

Maid itu hanya mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Hana-sama belum kembali mungkin sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah" Ucapnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya kembali tapi belum ia kembali kekamar Hana sudah memasuki rumah.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Neesan"

Naruto menghampiri sang kakak yang kini tengah duduk diruang keluarga menyenderkan punggungnya yang tegang disandaran sofa.

"Neesan pasti capek"

Hana mengangguk. "Hari ini ada dua operasi darurat jadi cukup melelahkan, lalu kau sendiri bagaimana dengan hari pertama disekolah?"

"Aku senang karena mudah mendapatkan teman, tapi mungkin kedepannya aku akan pulang malam karena aku bergabung dengan sebuah club yang aktifitasnya hampir setiap malam"

Hana mengangguk mengerti. "Neesan mengerti"

"Neesan mengizinkan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja tapi kau harus menjaga diri dengan baik"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian memberikan pose guy. "Pasti Neesan"

"Aku seperti melihat ada yang berbeda dengan dirimu tapi apa ya" Hana mengambil posisi ala detektif yang membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Maksud Neesan?"

"Apa ini kenyataan atau hanya perasaanku bahwa hari ini kau nampak lebih cerah daripada kemarin"

Naruto tergagap mendeengar ucapan kakaknya yangnl justru tertawa gelak. "Hahahaha... appapun itu Neesan akan selalu mendukungmu"

Naruto tersenyum betapa beruntungnya ia bertemu sosok kakak seperti Hana.

Sedangkan Hana sendiri juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Naruto sebenarnya banyak dari rekannya yang bertanya kenapa dia mau mengankat Naruto sebagai adiknya dan ia dengan tenang menjawab karena ia iba dan sayang pada Naruto walau baru pertama kali bertemu dan ia merasa Naruto adalah anak yang baik dan memang benar apa yang dipikirkannya bahkan melebihi apa kata itu Baik.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Naruto duduk di atap sekolah menatap langit membayangkan kehidupan teman -temannya disurga atau dineraka, tiba -tiba ia teringat Sasuke ia ragu kalau Sasuke akan masuk surga.

"Ternyata kau disini Naruto"

Mendengar panggilan membuat Naruto menoleh yang kemudian mendapati Yuuto Kiba sang Knight Gremory menghampirnya.

"Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

Kiba menghela. "Bukankah Buchou sudah memintamu datang keruang Club setelah pelajaran usai?"

Plak!

Naruto menepuk jidatnya bagaimana ia bisa lupa. "Ahh... aku lupa Dattebayo"

"Sudahlah Buchou sudah menunggu kita"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah Kiba yang akan menuntunnya keruang klub.

Cklek!

Kiba membuka pintu ruang klub dan mata Naruto meneliti jeli kemudian mendapati dua orang asing satu perempuan maid bersurai silver dan pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan iris blue saphire tak lupa Issei yang sedang bersandar ditembok dengan luka lebam.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto kemudia kedua iris Saphire milik Naruto dan pemuda berambut merah itu bertemu.

Pandangan Naruto terpaku pada pemuda itu entah mengapa dirinya merasa familiar dengan wajah milik pemuda itu.

"Hanya memberikan pelajaran bagi orang yang mengganggu kesenanganku" Ucapnya dengan nada sombong.

"Kesenangan?"

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan Buchou pada orang brengsek dan sombong sepertimu" Teriak Issei.

"Ugh..."

'Cepat sekali' Batin semua yang ada diruangan itu.

Saat ini leher Issei berada dicengkraman pemuda tadi yang menatap Issei tajam.

"Kau harus tahu posisimu Sekiryuutei aku bisa menghabisimu saat ini juga sebelum kau bertemu rivalmu" Ucapnya kemudian muncul api emas ditangan kanannya.

Sring!

Braaak!

Tubuh pemuda itu langsung terpental begitu Naruto berteleport kemudian memberikan tendangan keras kepada pemuda tadi.

"Siapa kau dan beraninya kau mengusik kami?" Tanya Naruto tajam.

Cuih!

Ia meludah sebentar. "Namaku Menma Phenex status Super High Class Devil dan juga calon tunangan Rias, dan kau akan membayar akan apa yang telah kau lakukan" Balas Menma menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto bersiap juga suatu waktu Menma menerjang kearahnya.

Bluaaar!

Pukulan milik Menma dapat ditahan oleh Naruto namun ia harus akui pukulan Menma daan kecepatannya memang hebat.

Krek!

Lantai dibawah mereka meretak seiring keduanya menaikkan killing intent mereka masing -masing, sampai -sampai membuat beberapa disana sesak nafas.

"Hentikan Menma-sama" Sontak Menma dan Naruto menghentikan cengkrama mereka mendengar ucapan Grayfia.

"Cih, kau beruntung rendahan"

Naruto menggeram rasanya ingin menghantam Menma dengan Rasengan.

"Kedatangan kesini bukan untuk membuat keributan tapi untuk membicarakan tentang pertunangan anda dan Rias-Ojousama"

Tampak Rias mendecih. "Sudah kubilang aku menolaknya Grayfia-Nesaama"

"Apa kau sadar akan apa yang kau ucapkan Rias?" Menma berucap dengan nada marah.

Tap!

Naruto menepis tangan Menma yang ingin memegang dagu Rias.

"Jangan ikut campur atau aku akan membunuhmu disini"

Naruto tertawa meremehkan. "Buchou adalah King-ku jadi sudah sepantasnya aku melindunginya terutama dari orang sepertimu"

"Kau..." Geram Menma menunjuk Naruto.

"Tak perlu Rating Game kita selsaikan sekarang juga"

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melayani orang sepertimu, aku tak sabar menutup mulut sombongmu itu"

Sring!

Keduanya menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan merah mencari tempat lapang untuk pertarungan mereka.

"Grayfia-neesama kita harus hentikan mereka" Ucap Rias cemas.

Grayfia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kita harus bergegas"

Setelaah itu Rias dan Grayfia menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir diikuti oleh Peerage Rias lainnya.

Sring!

Keduanya kini telah berdiri saling berhadapan dan juga saling memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Kau akan mendapat apa yang namanya keputusasaan dasar Iblis rendahan"

"Kita lihat kau atau aku yang akan merasakan itu"

Keduanya telah bersiap disekitar tubuh Menma muncul api emas yaang mengitari tubuhnya sedang Naruto kini mata kanannya sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan pola bintang.

 **"Kau harus hati -hati Naruto api itu bisa menandingi Amaterasu"**

Naruto mengagguk. "Aku mengerti Kurama" Gumamnya.

Slap!

Menma menghilang dari tempatnya tapi berkat bantuan EMS ia dapat melihat arah datangnya serangan Menma.

Tap!

Naruto menahan pukulan berlapis Golden Fire milik Menma dengan membenturkannya dengan api Amaterasu.

"Api hitammu boleh juga" Ucap Menma.

 **[Golden Fire : Empiric Roar]**

 **[Katoon : Bakufu Ranbu]**

Blaaaar!

Kedua serangan beresisten tinggi itu berbenturan hingga tercipta benturan layaknya ombak dari serangan keduanya.

Sring!

Sring!

Blaaar!

Lagi -lagi adu pukulan terjadi hingga membuat gerataran energi yang cukup besar.

"Ini masih belum cukup, Son"

 **"Ya"**

 **[Yotoon : Kakazan]**

Tanah dibawah mereka seketika berubah menjadi kubangan lava yang membuat hawa disekitar terbakar akan rasa panas.

Sring!

Menma menghilang hingga ia tidak mendaratkan dirinya dikubangan lava itu.

'Cih, bagaimana Rias mendapatkan Peerage seperti itu? kurasa aku akan sedikit serius kali ini'

'Kekuatan Menma sangat kuat dan kalau diingat keluarga Phenex memiliki Regenerasi yang super, aku harus berhati -hati'

Grayfia dan Rias beserta Peeragenya sudah sampai namun yang mereka hanya bekas kilatan saja yang menandakan kini mereka sedang adu kecepatan tak lupa dengan daratan yang berubah menjadi kubangan lava.

"Bagaimana kita menghentikannya Grayfia-neesama?" Rias nampak cemas.

Grayfia sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena yang ingin dihentikan saja sulit dilihat. "Kita hanya dapat menunggu mereka selesai atau menunggu kesempatan yang baik Rias-Ojousama"

"Yang dapat kita lakukan hanya membuat Kekkai"

Kembali kepertarungan kini keduanya berdiri diatass puncak pohon sembari mengatur nafas.

 **[Demonic : Dai Rasenringu]**

 **[Fuuton : Rasenshuriken]**

Slaap!

Keduanya melesat dengan jurusan masing -masing.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan besar terjadi kala kedua serangan itu berbenturan hingga membuat gelombang kejut yang cukup luas.

"Ughh..." Keduanya menyipitkan mata karena jarang pandang yang terbatas.

"Ini masih belum selesai" Menma berucap dengan keras.

 **[Great Golden Fireball]**

Sebuah bola api emas raksasa nampak terjunjung megah diangkasa, Naruto tak tinggal diam ia dengan celat merapal Handseal.

 **[Jikkukan : Hiraishin]**

Bola api emas raksasa itu tersedot kedalam jurus Naruto, Menma yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main.

"Kukembalikan"

Slap!

Tiba -tiba bola api tadi muncul didepan Menma, Menma yang tak sempat menghindar terpaksa harus menerima rasa sakit akibat serangannya sendiri.

Blaaaar!

Ledakan besar terjadi dengan Menma terkena serangannya sendiri, setelah beberapa lama kini tersisa Menma yang masih berdiri kokoh walau bajunya sudah compang -camping.

'Aku terlalu meremehkan, aku tak mau harga diriku jatuh akan kupertaruhkan semuanya disini' Pikir Menma kemudian menaikkan kekuatannya melebih High Class Devil.

"Aura ini sama seperti Minato dulu"

Deg!

Jantung Naruto terasa berhenti tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kurama tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat menanyakannya.

Naruto tak tinggal diam kini aura ungu sudah mengitari tubuhnya pertanda dirinya siap menggunakan pertahan terkuat di Elemental Nation yaitu Susano'o.

Grep!

Kekuatan keduanya tiba -tiba menghilang karena dari kaki sampai batas leher tubuh mereka kini sudah membeku.

"Apa maksudmu ini Grayfia?" Teriak Menma berusaha melepaskan jeratan es ini.

"Maafkan hamba Menma-sama tapi hamba harus melakukan ini demi kelangsungan manusia, anda tak akan bisa melepaskannya karena semakin keras anda berusaha semakin erat es itu mencengkram kalian"

"Sialan kau"

Naruto juga terus berusaha melepaskan diri tapi seperti ucapan Grayfia hasilnya nihil.

"Sudah hentikan Naruto-kun kau membuatku takut"

Tubuh Naruto seketika rileks, mendengar ucapan lembut Rias membuat amarahnya mereda karena ia tak suka melihat teman -temannya tersaakiti.

"Maafkan aku Buchou"

Naruto hanya menunduk dalam mengerti akan kesalahannya, entah mengapa setelah perang dunia ninja hal kecil saja bisa menyulut amarahnya apa karena kekuatan Rikudou?

Rias mengangguk seraya tesenyum lebut. "Tak apa asal jangan diulangi lagi"

Naruto mengangguk dan seketika es yang membekukan tubuhnya pecah.

"Maafkan kami Rias-Ojousama atas kejadian yang tak diinginkan ini" Grayfia membungkuk.

Rias mengangguk. "Tak apa"

"Kalau begitu kami mohon undur diri"

"Kau pirang! Aku akan menghancurkanmu dan kelompokmu di Rating Game nanti"

"Aku tunggu itu Menma"

Setelah itu keduanya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna putih.

Naruto menghela nafas penjang. "Ini akan jadi buruk nantinya"

Rias tersenyum melihat nada pasrah Pawnnya tapi setidaknya ini menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik -baik saja.

"Wuooow... Naruto tadi kau hebat sekali saat membalikkan serangan dari Phenex itu tadi"

Naruto menengok ternyata adalah Issei. "Dasar Baka, hebat darimana kami tadi hampir meregang nyawa bersama -sama Tebayou"

Peerage Rias lainnya tersenyum terkekeh melihat kelakukan kedua Pawn Gremory itu.

"Senpai aura ungu tadi itu aura apa?" Tanya gadis mungil bersurai silver Koneko.

"Tadi itu adalah tingkatan pertama dari pertahanan terkuatku" Naruto tersenyum kearah koneko.

Koneko nampak belum puas dengan jawaban Naruto. "Tapi kenapa auranya sangat pekat"

"Karena ini kekuatan yang berasal dari kegelapan hati karena kebencian"

'Kebencian seorang Uchiha'

"ASTAGA" Rias dan Peeragenya menoleh betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Sona dan Tsubaki yang merupakan Kaichou dan Fuku-Kaichou.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" Sona berucap dengan nada marah membuat nyali semuanya harus tertunduk.

"Ano-..." Naruto berucap dengan gugup.

"Ano apa hah.." Teriak lagi Sona.

"Dia menyeramkan sekali Tebayou"

"Siapa yang kau bilang menyeramkan hah?"

Naruto meneguk ludah baru sadar Sona adalah Iblis. 'Ero-sennin tolong muridmu yang paling membanggakan ini'

Setelah itu Rias menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sona dan akhirnya Sona dapat mengerti dan akan mengurus bekas -bekas pertarungan Menma dan Naruto.

"Kau pirang"

Tubuh Naruto membeku mendapat panggilan keras dari Sona.

"A-ada Apa Ka-Kaichou?" Tanya Naruto tergagap jujur saja ia takut.

"Besok pagi kau temui aku diruang Osis, kau harus mendapat hukuman dari apa yang sudah kau perbuat"

Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk patuh percuma ia membela diri kalau ini bukan salahnya itu sama saja ia tidak menyayangi nyawanya.

'Kami-sama aw...' Kepala Naruto tiba -tiba terasa sakit.

 **"Hahaha dasar Baka sekarang kau adalah Iblis mana bisa kau menyebut namanya hahaha"**

'Urushai' Naruto kesal karena Kurama lagi -lagi menertawakannya.

Setelah Negosiasi yang cukup lama akhirnya Naruto diizinkan kembali tapi dengan syarat besok dirinya harus bersiap dengan hukuman yang dinanti dan firasatnya mengatakan ini bukan hal yang baik.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang berada diruang Osis dengan sang ketua yang duduk didepannya seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

Gluk!

Naruto menelan ludahnya berat. "A-Apa yang ingin Kaichou tanyakan"

"Tapi sebelum itu aku peringatkan walau kau adalah Peerage dari Rias kau akan tetap sama tak ada perlakuan khusus untukmu"

'Tolong aku'

"Pertama karena aku ditugaskan oleh kepala sekolah untuk mengawasi pembelajaranmu karena kau tidak melewati tes dikarenakan kau Amnesia tapi setelah kupikir itu semuanya hanya kebohongan bukan? Jelaskan?"

Naruto menarik nafas pasrah. "Sebenarnya itu karena aku ingin menyembunyikan jati diriku sebenarnya dari Kakak angkatku"

Sona mengangguk pertanda ia dapat menolerir itu. "Kedua kenapa kau membuat keributan dihutan belakang sekolah?"

"Bukankah Buchou sudah menjaskan lagipula aku tak terima melihat orang arogan seperti Menma bertindak seenaknya"

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tahu jika aku ingin kemarin aku bisa membunuhnya ditempat"

Sona terbelalak tapi kemudian menatap tajam Naruto. "Lakukan saja jika kau ingin berakhir setiap hari dikamar mandi dan gudang"

Naruto menggeleng ia lebih memilih menghadapi musuh daripada membersihkan kamar mandi dan gudang.

"Tapi sayang hari ini kau akan melakukan itu karena dirimu aku dan anggota Osis lainnya harus menguras tenaga kami untuk mengembalikan hutan itu seperti semula"

"Huaaa... jangan lakukan itu Kaichou"

"Terima atau akan kukatakan pada sekolah kau menipunya karena ingin melewatkan serangkaian tes" Ucap Sona sambil mengangkat alat rekam kearah Naruto.

Naruto mendesis. "Kau curang Kaichou"

"Lakukan itu atau kuberikan rekaman ini pada kepala sekolah"

"Baik, tapi Kaichou janji untuk memusnahkan itu setelah aku menyelsaikan tugasku?"

Sona mengangguk kemudian Naruto berdiri untuk melaksanakan hukumannya.

"Sekalian dengan Kolam renang dan ingat jangan mengggunakan kekuata gunakan kedua tanganmu"

"Kau kejam Kaichou" Teriak Naruto lemas karena berarti sehariaan ini ia akan berkutat dengan hukumannya padahal tadi dikepalanya terlintas untuk meminta bantuan Bunshin -bunshinnya.

Brak!

Pintu mewah itu terbuka dengan paksa yang kemudian menamlilkan sosok pemuda bersurai merah darah yang sedang memasang raut muka kesal.

"Argh..." Teriaknya yang membuat keempat orang yang sedang berbincang di ruang tengah menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada Menma-kun?" Tanya wanita tengah baya bersurai merah darah pada sang putra.

"Dia dia aku pastikan di rating game nanti nyawanya berada ditanganku" Menma berucap dengan nada penuh kebencian.

"Kau ingin membunuh siapa Menma? Sudah cukup dengan tindakan diluar batasmu" Nampak pria baya bersurai pirang mencoba malarang sang putra.

Menma menatap tajam kearah kedua orang tuanya. "Jika aku berhasil membunuhnya akan kupastikan ini yang terakhir kali"

"Memang siapa dia?" Tanya sang Ibu.

"Dia adalah Pawn milik Rias Gremory, akan kubalas apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada diriku"

Kemudian Menma menoleh kearah dua orang lainnya seraya berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Kakashi-nii Sakura-san habis ini kita berlatih, aku tak sabar menunggu minggu depan"

Menma kemudian berlalu untuk membersihkan diri.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Menma Minato?" Ia bertanya pada Minato sang suami dengan nada lirih.

Minato hanya menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu Kushina, aku gagal mendidik Menma yang kini justru menjadi arogan"

"Tapi siapa Pawn Rias-Ojousama sampai -sampai membuat Menma sampai seperti itu Sensei?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada heran.

Minato nampak berpikir. "Yang aku tahu baru -baru ini Rias-chan memiliki Pawn baru yang tak lain adalah Sekiryuutei tapi kalau dilihat dari kemampuan Sekiryuutei yang sekarang bisa dibilang jauh dari Menma"

"Apa Rias-Ojousama memiliki Pawn baru?" Sakura ikut berasumsi.

"Entahlah apa itu yang pasti itu membuat Rating Game nanti semakin menarik"

"Apa aku harus mencari tahu siapa Iblis yang dimaksud oleh Menma Minato-san?" Tanya Sakura.

Minato berpikir sejenak. "Itu tidak buruk, kau berangkat besok, jika ada apa -apa selalu hubungi kami dan jangan lupa kau harus kembali saar Rating Game Menma dimulai"

Sakura mengangguk semangat, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia bisa menginjakkan kakinya lagi didunia manusia.

Sudah tiga tahun ia hidup didimensi ini ia tidak mengira ia akan bertemu dengan orang tua dari orang yang disayanginya.

[Flashback]

 _Saat ini Team 7 kini dalam keadaan terdesak karena serangan yang terus dilancarkan oleh Kaguya._

 _"Hosh... Hosh..." Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke sepertinya ia bisa bertahan kemudian menoleh kearah Senseinya dan Sakura nampak mereka sudah kehabisab tenaga._

 _"Sasuke keluarkan Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan dari tempat ini"_

 _Mendengar itu Sakura dan Kakashi membola tak menyangka Naruto akan bertindak seperti ini._

 _"Apa maksudmu hah Baka?" Sakura tak terima karena artinya Naruto meremehkannya._

 _"Dengar penjelasanku, aku dan Sasuke sendiri tak tahu dapat mengalahkan Kaguya atau tidak setidaknya setibanya kalian didunia Shinobi kalian bisa mencari cara membebaskan para Shinobi dengan bantuan para Hokage untuk menyelamatkan semua orang"_

 _Puk!_

 _Kakashi menepuk pundak Sakura. "Yang dikatakan Naruto benar kita tak akan banyak membantu disini"_

 _Sakura menoleh kearah sang Sensei seolah menolak ucapan sang Sensei._

 _"Percayakan semuanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke"_

 _Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sakura mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke._

 _"Kalian harus berjanji untuk kembali"_

 _keduanya mengangguk._

 _"Aku akan kembaali Sakura-chan, aku akan kembali karena kau menginginkanku untuk kembali"_

 _"Ba-Baka" Pipi Sakura merona mendengar ucapan Naruto tapi ini bukan situasi yang tepat._

 _"Kau harus kembali Naruto apapun yang terjadi kalau kau tak kembali akan tak akan memaafkanmu selamanya" Setitik likuid menetes dari iris emerald Sakura._

 _"Aku janji, janji seumur hidup"_

 _Slap!_

 _"Persiapan sudah selesai" Ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah membuka portal dimensi._

 _"Cepat Sakura-chan Kakashi-sensei" Ucap keras Naruto._

 _Kaguya yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam. "Tak akan kubiarkan"_

 _Sebuah Spirit Bang menuju kearah Team 7 Naruto dengan cepat memasuki Kurama Modee untuk menjadikan dirinya tameng dari temannya -temannya._

 _"Naruto" Teriak Sakura cemas._

 _Dengan bersamaan itu hilanglah juga Sakura dan Kakashi dalam portal dimensi._

 _"Ughh..." Terdengar lenguhan dari Sakura ia melihat kesekitar ia mendapati dirinya di sebuah ruangan yang sangat mewah._

 _Menengok kesebelah ternyata ia melihat sang Sensei yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di kasur sebelah._

 _"Kau sudah sadar?"_

 _Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara seketika matanya membola mendapati sosok pria tampan bersurai pirang dengan iris blue saphire._

 _"Yo-Yondaime Hokage?"_

 _Yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum lembut, senyum itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang._

 _Kini dirinya dan Sang Sensei sudaah sepenuhnya pulih, ia masih ingat betapa terkejutnya Kakashi ketika ia sadar ia melihat sang Sensei yang sudah ia kira meninggal._

 _"Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Wanita bersurai merah darah yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Kushina._

 _Pertanyaan Kushina langsung mengingatkan Sakura akan sesuatu. "Naruto! Kita harus kembali Sensei aku harus memastikan kondisi Naruto baik -baik saja hiks"_

 _Sakura merasa cemas karena terakhir ia ingat Naruto menjadikan diri tameng untuk teman -temannya._

 _"Tenanglah Sakura-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kakashi? apa Naruto yang dimaksud Sakura-chan adalah Naruto putraku?" Tanya Kushina yang tak kalah cemasnya._

 _Kakashi mengangguk. "Benar Kushina-nee, saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menghadapi Kaguya yang merupaakan Ibu dari Rikudou Sennin setelah kamo berperang melawan Juubi, Madara, dan Obito"_

 _Minato sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Kakashi dan merasa senang dan bangga karena putranya menjadi orang yang hebat melebihi dirinya._

 _"Obito? Bagaimana mungkin Obito bisa memicu perang bukankah ia sudah meninggal waktu perang dunia ninja ketiga?" Tanya Minato heran._

 _Kakashi menggeleng. "Ia belum mati, bahkan ia adalah dalang dari penyerangan Kyuubi saat Naruto lahir"_

 _Minato dan Kushina tersentak mendengarnya. "Kenapa ia berubah seperti itu?"_

 _"Karena Obito tak bisa menerima kematian Rin dan berniat membuat dunia yang ideal namun Naruto berhasil menyadarkannya hingha akhirnya ia membantu pasukan Aliansi Shinobi"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Kushina khawatir karena ini adalah 17 tahun pertama ia bisa mendengar kabar sang putra sulung._

 _Kakashi dan Saakura menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu, Naruto menyuruh kami untuk meninggalkan mereka didimensi Kaguya, saat masih berempat saja kami sangat terdesak lalu bagaimana nasib Naruto dan Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Kakashi menepuk pundak Sakura. "Kita serahkan semua pada Kami-aww..." Kakashi memegang kepalanya yanh tiba -tiba berdenyut sakit._

 _Kemudian Minato menjelaskan kenapa Kakashi merasa kesakitan bahwa sekarang Kakashi dan Sakura sudah direnkarnasikan menjadi Iblis oleh dirinya, awalnya mereka terkejut tapi karena alasan Minato untuk menyelamatkan nyawa keduanya akhirnya mereka mengerti._

 _"Lalu bagaimana Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama masih hidup?" Kini Sakura bertanya._

 _Minato tersenyum. "Karena dari sinilah aku berasal"_

[Flashback END]

Sakura mengingat pertemuannya dengan kedua orang tua Naruto, tapi sampai saat ini ia tidak tahu maksud ucapan Minato _'Karena dari sinillah aku berasal'_ sunnguh ia tak mengerti karena menurut buku yang ia baca Yondaime Hokage adalah anak angkat dari istri Shodaime Hokage dari korban perang.

'Ini benar -benar membingungkan'

Mengingat Minato tentu saja ia teringat sosok yang hampir dengan Minato yaitu anak mereka Naruto Namikaze.

"Apakah dunia Shinobi sudah damai Naruto? lalu bagaimana hidupmu? Apakah kau sudah menikah dan memiliki anak?"

Sakura bermolog sendiri, ia sadar namun terlambat karena ketiadaaan Naruto selama 3 tahun ini membuat hidupnya serasa hambar karena hanya Naruto yang dapat membuat iria Emerald ini Berbinar -binar ataupun berkilat tajam.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Trak!

Sebuah batang sapu langsung tergeletak dilantai diikuti sang pelaku dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai seolah tak merasakan sakit.

"Huaaaah lelahnya, Kaichou memang benar -benar kejam"

Naruto pemuda itu sudah bekerja selama 7 jam untuk menyelsaikan tugas yang diberikan sang Kaichou dengan catatan tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan.

Krek!

Pintu gudang terbuka dan muncullah gads bersurai Crimson yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan senyum merekah.

"Ini"

Naruto dengan senang hati menerima minuman yang diberikan Rias Gremory sang Buchou pada dirinya.

"Terimakasih Buchou" Ucapnya setelah meneguk habis air didalam botol itu.

"Sama -sama dan maaf karena membelaku kemarin kau harus menjalani hukuman berat seperti ini" Rias menunduk meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Naruto kini menatap Rias dalam. "Itu sudah kewajibanku untuk membelamu lagipula aku senang melakukan ini demi temanku"

"Oh ya kenapa Buchou datang kemari? aku yakin kau datang kemari bukan hanya untuk memberikan aku minuman bukan?"

Rias mengangguk. "Karena besok kita akan berangkat ke Villa Gremory untuk berlatih untuk Rating Game"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa ikut Buchou tapi aku akan usahakan datang saat pelajaran telah usai"

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Saat ini aku dalam pengawasan Kaichou sebagai pengganti Ujian Tes Masuk ke Kuoh Academy" Naruto menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Soal itu aku bisa mengurusnya"

"Aku tahu Buchou bisa melakukan itu tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan Neesan yang dengan susah payah memasukkanku ke Kuoh Academy bahkan menjaminkan dirinya untukku"

"Kau sangat menyayangi Kakakmu?"

Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Tapi aku akan tetap datang Buchou"

Tep!

Naruto mengulurkan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga pada Rias.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah media agar aku bisa menemukan keberadaan kalian, dan jika Buchou terdesak Buchou bisaa mengalirkan energi dalam Kunai itu karena itu adalah sinyal untukku"

Rias mengangguk. "Baiklah tapi kau harus datang ketempat pelatihan sepulang sekolah"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian keduanya berjalan keluar gudang karena hukumannya kini telah ia kerjakan semua dengan rapi.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Naruto kini berada dialam bawah sadarnya dengan dikelilingi oleh kesembilan Bijuu tapi pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Kurama.

"Jelaskan Kurama"

Kurama mengrenyitkan dahi. "Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?"

 **"Tentang perkataanmu yang mengatakan energi yang dimiliki Menma sama seperti milik Tousan"**

Kurama menghela nafas ia merasa ia harus menjelaskan ini pada Naruto.

 **"Ada kemungkinan Minato berasal dari Dimensi ini dan juga aura yang dimiliki Minato saat pertama kali ditemukan Mito persis seperti Menma"**

"Jadi kau bilang Tousan adalah Iblis? tapi kenapa Tousan bisaa menggunakan Chakra?"

 **"Kau tak tahu siapa itu Mito Uzumaki, ia adalah Ahli Fuinjutsu yang sangat terkenal saat kelima negara masih belum tercipta dan dengan kemampuan Fuinjutsu ia bisa menyegel aura yang ada pada diri Minto dan membuka aliran Chakra"**

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa membukan aliran chakra?" Naruto nampak masih menyangkalnya.

 **"Garis utama dari klan Uzumaki mampu melakukan semua itu demi menjaga keturunan mereka agar dapat mewarisi kemampuan kedua orang tuanya"**

"Jadi intinya Mito Uzumaki menyegel keibilan Tousan dan membuka aliran Chakranya?"

Kurama mengangguk.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang menganggu pikiranku"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenala Tousan bisa sampai ke dunia Shinobi sebenarnya ini dimensi macam apa kenapa rasanya banyak teka -teki tentang dimensi ini"

"Kau harus mencaritahu sendiri Naruto"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Walau ini terdengar mustahil aku percaya padamu Kurama, dan aku juga akan mencari tahu kenapa aura Ayah dan Menma itu sama atau aku bisa berasumsi mungkin saja Tousan berasal dari Iblis Phenex.

'Aku akan mencari kebenaranya dan kurasa banyak rahasia yang masih tersimpan rapat perihal dimensi ini' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sedang dilain tempat nampak seorang gadis dewasa bersurai soft pink sepundak tengah tersenyum menyaksikan hiruk pikuk yang ada di Kota ini.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga di kota Kuoh"

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Hahaha saya kembali lagi karena berhubung lagi semangat ngetik jadi aku update dah dalam tiga hari...

jika kalian mengira Chapter ini adalah bagian klimaksnya maka kalian salah karena ini masih awal permulaan apa hanya Naruto saja yang akan menyusul? Tentu saja tidak... dan Apa Naruto yang terkuat? Not...

walau alurnya agap cepat tapi kuharap reader puas dan jangan lua RnR... untuk Review yang perlu di jawab tidak saya sertakan di setiap Chapter tapi saya jawab lewat PM jika kurasa itu perlu.


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet

**Legend of Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Soft Harem]**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, CrackPair, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Dunianya hancur, teman -temannya sudah meninggal kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan kesembilan Bijuu, puncak perang dunia ninja adalah pertarungan tunggal antara dirinya dan Kaguya yang berjalan selama 3 tahun, setelah Kaguya dikalahkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sendirian tanpa teman?

NB : RookMinato!Sakura KnightMinato!Kakashi SemiPowerfull!Sakura SemiPowerfull!Kakashi Sharingan!Kakashi MS!Kakashi

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 3 : Meet ~XXX~**

Blaaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta dari sebuah serangan bola raksasa.

"Kemampuanmu terus berkembang Menma-sama" Ucap Kakashi.

Menma mengangguk dengan sombong. "Tentu saja karena aku memang yang terhebat di Underworld"

"Dengan ini aku akan memiliki Rias"

Kakashi entah mengapa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk dalam tubuh Mennma melebih Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto dulu, seolah hal itu mempengaruhi Menma dan itu dimulai saat ia berumur 17 tahun .

"Baiklah kita coba ini"

Wush!

Menma mengepakkan 5 pasang sayap api emasnya kemudian melesat dengan cepat menuju angkasa.

"Kau sudah banyak berkembang Menma-sama" Ucap Kakashi yang melihat Menma mengepakkan sayapnya sebanyak lima pasang karena baru -baru ini ia dapat sepasang sayap baru.

 **[Golden Fire Spirit Bomb]**

Muncul sebuah bola api emas raksasa seukuran stadion sepak bola yang berda diatas kepala Menma.

'Kemampuan Menma mulai diluar akal sehat, jika seperti ini tak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya'

Styuuuuuuut!

Duaaaaar!

Kakashi sampai menyipitkan mata bagaimana hebatnya ledakan Golden Fire Spirit Bomb.

'Ledakan ini bahkan setara dengan Bijuudamma gabungan antara empat Bijuu seperti waktu itu' Pikir Kakashi.

Wush!

 **[Golden Fire : Fairy of Fire]**

Sebuah tekanan panas yang luar biasa menyeruak keluar.

Bluaaaar!

Ledakan besar terjadi radius 50 Meter dari posisi Menma berdiri dengan posisi ledakan melingkar.

"Bagaimana Kakashi-san?"

"Jurus yang luar biasa Menma" Puji Kakashi.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin kalah dengan rendahan itu, dan aku pastikan jika ia ingin mendesakku maka aku akan mendesaknya balik"

'Kau akan mati ditanganku Pawn Gremory'

Dari kejauhan Minato dan Kushina yang melihat betapa besarnya kekuatan Menma hanya tersenyum senang dan juga sedih karena kekuatannya itu hanya digunakan untuk Ambisi saja.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Minato?" Tanya Kushina pelan.

Minato hanya menggeleng. "Memang apa yang harus kuperbuat Kushina? Aku sudah melakukan banyak sekali cara namun semuanya nihil"

Tes!

Kushina meneteskan air mata merasa gagal menjadi seorang Ibu yang harusnya membimbing anaknya. "Aku merasa gagal"

Sring!

Kakashi muncul didepan keduanya meninggalkan Menma yang sedang berlatih.

"Bagaimana Kakashi?" Tanya Minato.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Sepertinya kelompok Gremory kali ini akan habis"

Minato dan Kushina tak terlalu terkejut karena ia sudah memprediksi bagaimana akhirnya.

"Kita hanya dapat mengandalkan keajaiban" Minato berucap sembari menatap langit.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya pasti akan datang"

'Seperti Naruto yang pantang menyerah hingga keajaiban itu datang' Lanjut Kakashi dalam hati.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX**

Sang kaichou saat ini tengah berkeliling sekolah untuk memastikan kondisi tetap kondusif ditemani oleh sang wakil, namun ditengah jalan ia teringat akan sahabatnya.

"Tsubaki apa menurutmu kelompok Rias memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Kelompok Menma?" Tanyanya pada Tsubaki.

Tsubaki mengedikkan bahu. "Aku ragu Sona-Kaichou, walau begitu aku juga memiliki keyakinan mengingat Naruto dapat membuat hutan belakang seperti kawah berapi"

"Itu masih belum cukup Tsubaki apa kau ingat betapa kuatnya Kelompok Menma saat melawan Iblis stratanya lebih tinggi" Ucap Sona.

Tsubaki mengangguk. "Itu karena entah mengapa kekuatan Menma-sama yang selalu berubah -ubah seperti ada Sacres Gear dalam tubuhnya"

"Tapi jika dipikir aku belum pernah melihat hal yang seperti itu, energinya terasa halus, hangat, dan menenangkan tapi dalam bersamaaan terasa sangat menyesakkan"

Tsubaki mengangguk sembari tetap memantau keadaan. "Kekuatan itu mungkin bisa disetarakan King Dragon"

"Sona-Sama"

Mendengar suaranya dipanggil membuat Sona membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian mendapati seorang gadis bersurai soft pink yang sudah ia anggap kakak.

"Sakura-nee?" Tanya Sona senang kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura diikuti oleg Tsubaki.

"Ada apa Neesan kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung lagipula aku ingin bertanya Iblis mana yang membuat dia mengumbar amarah"

Sona ingin tertawa namun ia ingat betapa dirinya masih kesal pada Naruto karena masalah yang ditimbulkannya.

"Maksud Neesan yang bertarung dengan Menna kemarin?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu"

"Kenapa kau mencari Makhluk Kuning itu?"

Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya. "Aku haanya penasaran siapa yang membuat Menma-sama bisa semarah itu dan Makhluk kuning? Memang siapa?"

"Dia Na-..." Ucapan Sona terhenti.

Sona mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang berjalan menuju gedung tua.

"Panjang umur, itu yang kau cari Sakura-nee"

Sakura menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sona dan saat itu juga ia terkejut saat mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai pirang cerah dengan iris Blue Saphire dengan tiga guratan pipi diwajahnya.

"Siapa dia?" Sona dan Tsubaki mengkerut mendengar nada tak sabaran dari Sakura.

Sona menghela nafas sejenak. "Namanya Naruto Uzumaki, dan jangan bertanya tentang dirinya lagi dia benar -benar membuatku jengah"

"Maaf Sakura-nee aku tinggal karena aku masih memiliki pekerjaan"

Sakura mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan direksi dari pemuda pirang yang semakin menjauh.

'Apa benar itu Naruto Uzumaki yang aku kenal? Kalaupun benar kenapa ia bisa berada disini?' Batin Sakura.

"Aku harus memastikkan" Gumam Sakura kemudian mengambil langkah.

Naruto kini tengah berjalan menuju ruang ORC, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya karena merasakan hawa keberadaan yang sangat familiar dengannya.

Tep!

"Keluarlah Iblis atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga" Seru Naruto lantang hingga membuat sang penguntit keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Naruto membalikkan badannya seketika jantungnya berhenti berdetak melihat sosok yang ia rindukkan, sosok yang ia cintai, sosok yang ingin ia lindungi, dan yang ingin ia jadikan pendamping.

"Na -Naruto?"

"Saku -Kura-chan?"

Keduanya berucap bersamaan dan tanpa sadar mereka melangkah pelan mendekatkan diri satu sama lain hingga kini jaraknya tersisa satu jengkal saja.

"Yokatta, syukurlah kau selamat" Naruto berucap dengan haru bahkan matanya berjaca -kaca seolah kita bisa bercermin disana.

Greph!

Sakura buru -buru memeluk Naruto dengan air mata berurai deras melepaskan rindu yang terasaa menyiksanya selama 3 tahun ini, bertanya bagaimana kabar dari sahabatnya ini.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap wajah ayu Sakura kemudian menghapus air mata disana. "Jangan menangis Sakura-chan kau terlihat jelek"

"Baka"

Sakura memukul dada bidang Naruto pelan terkesan manja bahkan air mata tetap mengalir walau Naruto beberapa kali menyekanya.

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuatnya tersedar akan sesuatu, dan ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura bingung kemudian merendahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Naruto. "Ada apa Naruto kenapa kau menunduk?"

"Gomen"

"Maaf untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Maaf karena tak menapati janji diantara kita, maaf karena tak bisa membawa Sasuke pulang, dan maaf tak menolong Sasuke" Ucap Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar.

Sakura melepas genggamannya dari tangan Naruto, ia sungguh terkejut mendengar ini namun dengan segera Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang kini terasa dingin.

"Kumohon Sakura-chan bicaralah, jika kau ingin marah atau memukulku silahkan tapi jangan mendiamkanku"

"..." Sakura masih tak bedgeming dari posisinya walau beberapa kali Naruto memanggil, jujur ia sangat shock dan terpukul karena cinta pertamanya sudah tiada.

Sungguh Naruto tak ingin melihat ini, hari ini adalah hari pertama setelah berpisah 3 tahun lamanya namun justru ia membuat gadis yang dicintainya menangis tersedu -sedu.

Naruto mengusap air mata dipelupuk matanya. "Jika memang kehadiran Sasuke membuatmu dapat tersenyum lagi maka aku akan lakukan untukmu Sakura-chan meskipun menukar dengan nyawaku sekalipun"

Mata Sakura melebar kini menatap Naruto tajam yang kini mata Blue Saphire indahnya telah berubah menjadi RinneSharingan milik sahabatnya, ia siap menggunakan jutsu milik Rikudou tersebut.

Tep!

Naruto membuat satu Handseal dan ia sudah bersiap menukar hidupnya, karena ia tahu yang ada didalam hati Sakura adalah Sasuke bukan dirinya.

"Gedou : Rinne Ten-..."

Perapalan jutsu Naruto terhenti kala sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, ia pernah merasakan hal ini tapi ia tak tahu dan kini sekarang ia tahu bahwa dulu Sakura pernah menciumnya begitu juga dengan sekarang.

Sakura melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Duak!

"Itta Sakura-chan" Jerit Naruto kesakitan kala Sakura memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Baka Baka Baka! Kenapa kau selalu berasumsi seperti itu? Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku hanya terkejut mendengarnya dan kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu? Aku jauh lebih membutuhkanmu daripada Sasuke" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah penuh.

Naruto mendongak. "Apa ini artinya kau tidak mengharapkan Sasuke lagi?"

"Tidak, jika artinya kau yang harus pergi Naruto dan aku lebih senang karena kau akan kembali seperti janjimu" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Itu karena kau menginginkanku kembali Sakura-chan"

Kemudiam Naruto kembali menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya membuat sang empu terkejut namun sesaat kemudian ia membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Ehmm... Sakura-chan kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Naruto setelah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku..."

Kalimat senang yang ingin Sakura lontarkan tertelan kembali karena ia ingin membuat kejutan untuk Naruto bahwa orang tuanya masih hidup lagipula ia yakin Naruto akan mengalah jika mengetahui Menma adalah adiknya.

"Aku apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan hanya aku saja tapi ada Kakashi-sensei, kami bisa disini karena kesalahan ruang dimensi hingga kami terdampar disini hingga ditolong oleh adik Lord Phenex hingga direnkarnasikan olehnya"

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Jadi kau kenal dengan Menma-Phenex?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja karena ia anak dari Kingku dan kekuatannya benar -benar luar biasa karena ia selalu menang telak saat Rating Game"

Bukan takut Naruto malah tersenyum. "Sepertinya akan menarik" Ucap Naruto psikopat.

Duak!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Baka?" Teriak Sakura.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya. "Ini sakit Sakura-chan, aku hanya berpikir pertandingan ini akan menarik"

"Tapi yang harus kau tahu Menma berniat membunuhmu dan di Rating Game nanti ia akan menjadikan target utama, dia menilai kalau kau kalah maka habis kelompompok Rias-Ojousama"

"Kita lihat nanti apa yang terjadi"

Sakura kemudian tersadar. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Sakura

Naruto memangku dagunya sebelum menutup kedua kelopak matanya, sesaat setelah Naruto membuka mata iris matanya berubah menjadi RinneSharingan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Mata itu?" Tunjuk Sakura dengan bergetar.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya ini mata milik Sasuke dan ini yang mengirimku kesini, maka dari itu aku berkata seperti tadi walau Rinnegan ini hanya kekuatan Tendou dan Gakidou"

"Ehmm... Sakura-chan maukah apa ingin ikut menengok Rias-Buchou dan yang lainnya bersamaku?"

Sakura berpikir. "Sepertinya tak usah karena aku masih memiliki urusan"

Sakura tak berniat ikut karena bisa saja Rias mengatakan tentang Ayah Naruto jadi bukan kejutan.

"Yah sayang sekali" Naruto berucap dengan merajuk.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau tak berubah Naruto, ladahal penampilanmu sekarang sudah kerena memakai seragam Kuoh Academy"

Narutopun tertawa canggung setelah itu berpamit dan menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

"Dasar Ayah dan anak sama saja suka menghilang tiba -tiba"

'Sepertinya berlama disini tak akan apa'

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX**

Sring!

Syut!

Baru saja Naruto shunsin dan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Issei yang sedang berlatih menggunakan Boosted Gearnya.

"Perkembangan yang sangat pesat Issei"

Semuanya menoleh mendapati Naruto yang kino sudah bersama mereka.

"Naruto-kun? Sejak kapan kau sampai disini?" Tanyq Rias.

"Baru saja"

"Koneko-chan maukah kau berlatih denganku?" Tanya Naruto pada Koneko.

Koneko memeringkan kepala. "Kenapa Senpai mengajakku bukan Buchou atau Akeno-senpai?" Tanya Koneko yang melihat keduanya tengah mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. "Buchou kan sedang sibuk dengan Issei dan Akeno-senpai masih sibuk dengan Ashia maka dari itu aku mengajakmu lagipula akan sangat menyenangkan berlatih dengan pengguna Senjutsu alami"

Iris blue Saphire Naruto telah berubah menjadi pola horizontal dan itu membuat Koneko terkejut.

"Senpai bisa menggunakan Senjutsu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, walau ini sudah mencapai level hampir sempurna tapi tak akan sekuat milikmu yang alami"

Koneko menunduk. "Tapi Senpai"

"Jangan pernah takut menggunakan kekuatanmu, walau masa lalumu tak mengenakkan buatlah masa depanmu dengan kekuatanmu itu?"

"Senpai percaya padaku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kita adalah rekan jadi harus saling mempercayai"

 **[Sennin Mode : Kawazu Kumite]**

Koneko menggangguk kemudian mulai menggunakan kemampuan Senjutsu Nekonya dalam sekejap namun hanya terlihat hanya pupil matanya saja yang berubah.

'Koneko-chan lebih cepat memasuki Senjutsu daripadaku aku tapi kekuatan Senjutsunya masih payah' Batin Naruto.

Naruto memejamkkan matanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Matatabi? Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara kerja Senjutsu Neko apa kau mau melatihnya?"

Matatabi mengangguk. **"Dengan senang hati Naruto-kun"**

"Baiklah aku akan akan mengalirkan Chakramu secukupnya untuk membantunya"

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya kembali

"Seppertinya kita harus memperkuat Senjutsumu Koneko-chan"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Koneko.

Naruto mengacungkan tinjunya pada Koneko. "Duduk, satukan tinju kita dan tutup matamu kemudian konsentrasilah"

[Mindscape]

Koneko membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah tanah lapang berumput.

 **"Kalau Naruto-kun memiliki tempat seperti ini kenapa kau memberikan tempat gorong -gorong pada kami?"** Tanya Matatabi merajuk.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ahahahaha... besok aku akan merubah tempat tinggal kalian"

Sedangkan Koneko sendiri menatap perempuan menggunakan Yukata biru dengan rambut biru tak lupa iris khas Neko dengan takut karena ia memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan dirinya namun kekuatannya sungguh mengerikan.

"Se -Senpai" Ucap Koneko bergetar.

Naruto menoleh. "Tenang saja tak perlu takut karena ia akan membantumu"

 **"Benar Neko-chan aku akan membantumu"** Ucap Matatabi akhirnya Koneko mengangguk.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah aku tinggal dulu, selama seminggu ini jika kau ingin berlatih bersama Matatabi tinggal pejamkan matamu dan konsentrasi"

[Mindscape off]

Kelopak mata kini terbuka meninggalkan Koneko yang masih dibawah pelatihan Matatabi.

Naruto tersenyum. "Koneko pasti akan menjadi master Senjutsu dibawah pelatihan Matatabi"

Tapi semua itu tidak mudah karena Naruto memberikan batas -batasan pada Bijuu ekor dua itu untuk tak menggunakan mode aslinya dan merubah dirinya layaknya manusia karena di alam bawah sadarnya ia adalah raja.

"Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan pada Koneko-chan?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Rias. "Aku ingin ia berlatih menggunakan Senjutsu"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Rias antusias.

"Tentu saja Buchou"

Menit berganti jam dan tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu hingga tiba waktunya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, Naruto keluar dari Villaa ingin kembali kerumanya takut Hana mencemaskannya tetapi langkahnya terhenti melihat Buchounya termenung dibalkon.

"Aku yakin kau dapat melalui ini semua Buchou, dan aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menyelamatkan Buchou, aku janji" Gumam Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kialatan kuning.

Sring!

Naruto muncul didepan pintu mansion kemudian membukanya.

"Tadaima!" Seru Naruto namun setelah beberapa saat ia tak mendengar sahutan apapun.

'Apa Neesan belum pulang?' Pikir Naruto.

"Okaeri!"

Mendengar balasan itupun Naruto segera mencari sumber suara dan mendapati sang kakak tengah berdiri dibalkon.

"Kau sudah pulang Naru?"

Naruto mengangguk kemudian dahinya mengkerut melihat penampilan Hana.

"Neesan darimana kenapa pakaian Nesaan berantakan dan sedikit kotor?"

Hana yang mendapat pertanyaan itu sedikit gelagapan yang dapat disadari oleh Naruto. "Ahhh... tadi aku sedang berjalan -jalan tapi terpeleset jatuh"

Mendengar jawaban Hana Naruto justru nampak heran karena Kakaknya justru terlihat tegang dan gelagapan padahal pertanyaan yang ia layangkan sangatlah ringan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Hana mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku sudah makan malam, aku akan tidur setelah menyelsaikan beberapa hal"

Hana mengangguk kemudian Naruto berlalu menuju kamarnya, sepeninggalan Naruto entah mengapa Hana merasa lega.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX**

Seaaat setelah Naruto memasuki area Kuoh Academy berbagai jeritan dan teriakan terdengar dimana -mana tapi Naruto tak menghiraukan sebelum netranya menangkap sosok jelmaan bunga Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Hey Baka kau tidak berubah masih suka berlari -lari"

Naruto tertawa pelan menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan berlari jika itu kamu"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto wajah Sakura sekarang bak kepiting rebus.

"Baka"

"Oh ya, kenapa kau memakai seragam guru Kuoh Academy apa jangan -jangan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Yap, aku akan menjadi guru mapel Biologi sekaligus Pembimbing Medic Club"

"Ta -tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto tak habis pikir.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Tentu saja Kingku mengizinkanku Baka, dan mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Sakura-sensei" Sakura menyeringai.

Naruto mendecih. "Jangan harap Sakura-chan"

Tanpa menghiraukannya Sakura bergegas menuju ruang guru meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah termangu.

"Hah Sudahlah ak-..."

Ucapan dan langkah kaki Naruto terhenti kala ia merasakan tekanan energi yang ia kenal dan entah apa yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

'Ini tekanan energi dari Sona Kaicou dan Kelompoknya, dilihat dari musuh yang dihadapi mereka tak akan mampu"

Sring!

Naruto muncul dihutan belakang tak jauh dari Kuoh Academy selanjutnya ia melompati dahan -dahan pohon untuk sampai ditempat tujuan.

Bluuuar!

Naruto terkejut mendengar ledakan dan ia bisa melihat kelompok Sona sedang jatuh kemudian menengok kearah lawan mereka dapat dilihat seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan wajah khas psikopat.

'Iblis liar heh? Aky harus mengalahkannya secepatnya' Batin Naruto.

Syut!

Blaaar!

Pukulan Naruto dapat dihindari oleh Iblis itu dengan mudah.

"Menyerang dari belakang heh?" Iblis liar itu menyeringai.

"Aku tak peduli hanya saja aku tak suka kau melawan seseorang yaang sudah tak bisa melawanmu" Pungkas Naruto.

Sring!

Naruto muncul dibelakang iblis itu berniat memukul tengkuknya namun dengan insting yang baik ia memblok pukulan Naruto.

Wush!

Naruto meloncat mundur beberapa meter.

"Naruto jangan gunakan serangan jarak dekat ia bisa mengalahkanmu dalam jarak dekat tapi gunakan serangan jarak jauh"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, Tolong bantuannya Shukaku"

 **"Baik Naruto"**

Syut!

Gelombang pasir dengan cepat menuju Iblis liar itu namun dengan sigap ia menghindar dan secepat kilat ia sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan berenergi besar.

Bluaaar!

"Pukulanmu lumayan bisa membuat dinding pasir ini bergetar hebat tapi ini belum cukup"

Pasir yang menjadi benteng yadi kemudian mulai menyelimuti Iblis liar itu, Ia ingin meronta tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Berakhir" Naruto meremas tangannya membuat darah tercecer dimana -mana.

Kelompok Sona yang melihatnya menatap Naruto tak percaya karena ia berhasil mengalaahkan bahkan membunuh Iblis Medium Class Devil dengan mudah.

"Huaaah... lumayan olahraga pagi, Bagaimana kondisi kalian?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

Sona tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kami tak apa -apa hanya luka kecil"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas dulu, aku sudah ketinggalan pelajaran Sakura-Sensei selama 15 menit"

Sona dan Peeragenya mengangguk sebelum melihat kepergian Naruto dengan kilatan kuning.

Sedangkan dikelas Sakura yang sedari tadi mengajar tak mendapati tanda -tanda keberadaan Naruto.

'Kemana si Baka itu?' Pikir Sakura.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka diiringi seorang siswa berambut pirang memasuki kelas.

"Kau? Kenapa baru sampai kekelas?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi yang dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto membuat kelas seketika gaduh.

"Maaf Haruno-sensei tadi aku ada urusan mendesak" Naruto membungkukkan badan sopan membuat Sakura gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Ehmmm... baiklah karena ini hari pertama aku mengajar jadi tak apa, tapi lain kali jika kau meengulanginya aku akan menghukummu"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ha'i saya tak akan mengulainya Haruno-sensei"

"Itirahat nanti kita makan siang dikantin bersama oke?" Gumam Naruto pelan bahkan mirip gerakan bibir.

Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan wajah menyeringai penuh rasanya senang sekali dapat kembali menggoda gadis yang ia cintai sampai wajahnya memerah, tak seperti dulu jika Sakura seperti ini ia akan mengira ia sakit tapi kini ia sadar wajah memerah seperti ini karena Tersipu malu.

'Aku senang kau tersipu malu olehku Sakura-chan, entah mengapa rasanya seperti kau membalas perasaanku' Batin Naruto yang tak henti -hentinya tersenyum hingga tak sadar waktu istirahat telah menggema.

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang tengah merapikan bukunya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Apa yang akan dipikirkan murid -murid kalau aku makan siang bersamamu, baka"

"Baiklah, itu artinya kau menolakku jadi sampai jumpa" Balas Naruto yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

'Padahal aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu setelah sekian lama' Batin Naruto sedikit kecewa.

Sakura tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto tengah kecewa karena dirinya menolak makan siang bersama tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu karena tak ingin ada salah paham.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX**

Seeer!

Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin membasahi kepalanya dari bau yang ia cium rasanya seperti Orange Juice.

Brak!

Pelaku penyiraman Naruto kemudian menggebrak meja yang ditempati Naruto untuk makan siang hingga makanannya tumpah sampai kelantai.

"Hey Bocah tengik! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Rias dan Akeno menempel padamu terus bahkan akhir -akhir ini melihat kau bersama Sona-Kaichou"

Ia tahu orang didepannya adalah Senpainya yang merupakan ketua dari Klub Judo Idate.

Naruto menghela nafas berusaha menahan amarah. "Aku hanya berteman dengan mereka, aku dekat dengan Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai karena kami satu Club dan aku dekat dengan Sona-Kaichou karena ia mendapat tugas dari Kepala Sekolah untuk mengawasiku"

Idate mengambil segelas Orange Juice dari temannya kemudian ia menumpahkannya diwajah Naruto.

"Dasar pembohong, apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarimu bagaimana cara menghargai wanita hah?"

Duakk!

Idate meluncur dengan kencang menabrak tembok karena pukulan kaki dari Naruto.

"Kau boleh mengejekku semaumu tapi jangan pernah memnawa kara orang tua" Ucap Naruto berjalan kearah Idate.

Idate bangkit. "Sialan kau"

Idate mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Naruto namun dengan mudah ia menahannya kemudian ia bantingkan tubuh Idate ke meja hingh hancur membuat Kantin seketika diwarnai banyak jeritan.

"Ini akan membuatmu agar jangan sembarangan saat bicara" Naruto siap melayangkan pukulan keras kearah Idate.

Tep!

Pukulan Naruto terhenti, ia menoleh karena saat ini Sona tengah menahan pukulannya seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Lepaskan Kaichou!"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendaray dipipi kiri Naruto.

"Baik akan aku lepaskan tapi jika sampai kau melukainya lebih dari ini jangan salahkan aku kalau Kakakmu kupanggil dan kau akan dikeluarkan dari Kuoh Academy"

Seketika tubuh Naruto melemas ia sudah sadar akan ketidak kontrolan dirinya yang langsung emosi tapi juga bukan salahnya karena mayoritas akan marah jika mengejek orang tua mereka.

Naruto berdiri. "Gomen Kaichou aku tadi lepas kontrol dan terimakasih akan tamparannya itu sangat membantu"

Sona mengangguk dalam hati sebenarnya tak menyalahkan Naruto karena dilihat dari sisi manapun Naruto hanya mempertahankan harga dirinya apalagi orang tuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini kenapa kantinnya terasa seperti terkena serbuah hewan liar?" Tanya Sakura yang baru saja datang.

Sona menoleh. "Baru saja disini Naruto mengamuk dan menghajar habis -habisan ketua Club Judo Idate"

"Memang apa masalahnya?" Tanya Sakura heran, ia yakin Naruto tak akan semarah ini jika tidaak mengangkut denggan orang yang berharga untuknya.

"Salahka Idate yang mencari perkara dengan Naruto dengan mengejek orang tuanya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang tua Naruto sampai semarah ini"

Sakura mennarik nafas sekarang ia mwngerti. "Dari data siswa ia seorag Yatim Piatu mungkin karena itu Naruto marah"

"Mungkin saja" Balas Sona.

Sakura termenung sesaat. 'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Naruto'

Naruto kini tengah berdiri atas Kuoh Academy dengan perasaan yang campur aduk kesal, marah, sedih yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Haaaah!" Teriak Naruto keras beruusaha menghilangkan perasaan yang tak mengenakkan yang ia rasakan.

Kadang disatu waktu ia merasa bahwa kehidupan yang ia jalani terasa taak adil mulai dari ia belum sama sekali melihat orang tuanya hanya patung Yondaime Hokage yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menerawang dan cerita dari orang saja.

"Naruto"

Naruto menoleh mendapati Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

"Pasti kau mendengar keributan yang aku buaat kan Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu Naruto?"

"Aku merasa hidup ini terasaa tak adil karena sekalipun aku tak pernah diberi kesempatan bertemu mereka, aku hanya ingin mendapat kasih sayang mereka yang belum pernah aku dapatkan sekalipun"

"Lalu jika umpama orang tuamu masih hidup apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura was -was.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Biarkan mereka memberikan penjelasan baru aku yang akan menentukkan"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto jika orang tuanya masih hidup terlebih yang akan dia lawan adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

Sakura mengambil posisi duduk disamping Naruto kemudian menepuk bahunya agar empunya menoleh.

"Dengar Naruto, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu memihakmu"

Naruto menatap Sakura heran. "Tapi Menmak kan anak dari Kingmu mana bisa kau memihakku Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu saja bisa, setelah Rating Game nanti aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Kingku dan juga Kakashi-sensei"

Seketika wajah Naruto kembali cerah. "Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran apa Kakashi-sensei masih memegaang novel hentai buatan Ero-Sennin?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengingatkan akan masa lalu dimana mereka melakukan Survival Test saat Naruto kembali dari pelatihan bersama Jiraiya dan memberikan buku itu yang nyatanya menjadi kelengahan Kakashi.

"Tentu saja Naruto, ia masih membawa buku yang kau berikan saat kembali dari pelatihan dulu"

"Hah rasanya aku jadi sangat merindukkan Ero-Sennin"

"Sudahlah Naruto teman Aliansi Shinobi pasti sudah bahagia diatas sana"

Naruto mengangguk yakin entah mengapa setiap ia bersama Sakura perasaan yang tak mengenakkan selalu menghilang tak berbekas.

"Oh ya apa kau siap untuk Rating Game?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. "Andai kau tahu Sakura-chan para Bijuu suah tak berceloteh tak jelas"

"Para Bijuu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya, sekarang aku adalah Jinchuriki dari kesembilan Bijuu"

Sakura terbelalak. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Huft bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan teman -temanku sekaligus Partnnerku didunia yang sudah tak ada harapan?"

"Benar juga, lalu apa kau akan menggunakan kekuatan mereka?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Tergantung kondisi Sakura-chan karena bagaimanapun aku tak akan membiarkan Buchou menikah dengan Iblis seperti dia, lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Kurama memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan niat jahat bukan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Lalu apa hubungannya?" Tanya Sakura tak sabaran.

"Kurama merasakan ada makhluk yang mendiami tubuh Menma dan itu mempengaruhi Menma"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang belum mengerti.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Seperti dulu sebelum aku mengendalikan Kurama, ia selalu memberikan kebencian padaku melalui kekuatannya jadi semakin ia menerima kekuatan itu dengan pasrah maka ia akan menjadi gelap mata"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Menma-sama tiba -tiba berubah, lantas apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembalikannya?"

"Hanya satu cara yaitu membunuh sifat buruknya dan mengendalikan kekuatannya, tapi akan sangat sulit karena kekuatan mereka jika berasatu setara dengan Juubi"

Sakura terkejut. "lalu apa kau tahu apa yang mendiami tubuhnya dan kenapa bisa setara dengan Juubi?"

"Aku tak tahu aku hanya menjawab apa yang Kurama kakatan dan Kalau tak Salah Kurama berkata seeperti 4 Makhluk penjaga mata angin"

* * *

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX**

Woooh akhirnya Update juga setelah sebulan kurang 1 hari hehe... tapi ya itu karena kesibukan Author untuk Update Fiction yang laen hehehe jadi paling cepat satu fic updatenya 3 minggu sekali hehe...

Dichapter ini rasanya kurang memuaskan bagi saya... tapi bagaimana menurut Reader? karena ada bumbu NaruSakunya dan sudah ada tanda -tanda dari Harem Naruto hahaha tapi belun eksplisit hahaha...

Harem tak akan langsung banyak melainkan satu persatu dan itu melewati tahap demi tahap... untuk Review seperti biasa tidak aku sertakan karena Review dengan Akun aku Author jawab langsung... oke sampai jumpa di Chapter depan dont forget to RnR

Namikaze Fansboy Out


	4. Chapter 4 : Brother Battle -Part 1-

**Legend of Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Soft Harem]**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, CrackPair, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Dunianya hancur, teman -temannya sudah meninggal kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan kesembilan Bijuu, puncak perang dunia ninja adalah pertarungan tunggal antara dirinya dan Kaguya yang berjalan selama 3 tahun, setelah Kaguya dikalahkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sendirian tanpa teman?

NB : RookMinato!Sakura KnightMinato!Kakashi SemiPowerfull!Sakura SemiPowerfull!Kakashi Sharingan!Kakashi MS!Kakashi

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 4 : Brother Batle Part 1 ~XXX~**

Hari yang dinanti telah tiba Rating Game antara kelompok Rias dan Menma siap untuk dipertandingan, kedua keluarga dari kedua belah pihak kini tengah ramai tak ayal juga keluarga Phenex yang cukup antusias menyambutnya.

"Akhirnya tiba juga Rating Game antara Menma dan Rias" Ucap Minato tenang.

Kushina mengangguk. "Aku justru cemas memikirkan kelompok Rias-chan"

Minato dan Kakashi paham karena mereka juga cemas karena tak biasanya Menma melakukan persiapan penuh demi sebuah rating game.

"Menma-sama kali ini dalam kondisi matang, sepertinya ia tak akan main -main kali ini"

Kakashi yakin Menma kali ini tak akan melepaskan lawannya.

Minato heran, sebenarnya seperti apa Pawn Rias sehingga Menma menjadi bersemangat. "Sebenarnya siapa Pawn Rias itu? Seperti apa kemampuannya"

"Aku tahu kenapa Menma-sama sangat khawatir karena aku sendiri tahu dengan jelas kemampuannya"

Ketiga Iblis itu menoleh mendapati Sakura yang memasuki Mansion dengan wajah cerah yang ketara diwajah cantiknya.

"Bisa saja Menma-sama yang akan kalah bahkan bisa mati, aku minta maaf tapi itu memang apa adanya"

Ucapan Sakura sontak membuat ketiganya terkejut.

"Siapa dia Sakura-chan?" Tanya Kushina pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sejenak. "Dia dikenal sebagai orang yang penuh kejutan didunia"

Kakashi membola, jika benar apa yang ia pikirkan maka dirinya tak akan membayangkan bagaimana medan Rating Game nanti yanh akan menjadi medan perang.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Dua bait nama itu membuat Minato dan Kushina menegang ditempat, bagaimana tak terkejut bait nama yang disebutkan adalah nama putra sulung mereka.

Sakura mengangguk senang. "Benar Sensei, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Naruto lagi paska kejadian waktu itu"

Kushina berjalan pelan kearah Sakura. "Na -Naruto putraku?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Benar Naruto Uzumaki putra dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki"

Kushina menghambur kearah Minato ia meluapkan rasa senangnya karena akhirnya dapat berjumpa lagi dengan putra sulungnya.

"Tapi ini artinya kedua putraku akan saling bertarung?"

Minato baru sadar bahwa Naruto adalah Pawn milik Rias jadi yang ingin dimusnahkan oleh Menma adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Anda tak perlu mencemaskan Naruto karena mereka pasti akan menjaga Naruto"

Minato mengrenyit heran. "Mereka?"

"Nanti Minato-sama akan tahu sendiri, lebih baik kita menuju tempat Rating Game"

Semuanya mengangguk kemudian mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir masing -masing.

 **~XXX~ Legend of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Di arena Rating game kini kedua kelompok tengah bersiap membuat rencana karena 15 menit lagi Rating Game akan dimulai.

"Menma-Phenex dalam bidak piecenya hanya memiliki 4 Peerage namun kemampuan mereka setingkat diatas High class devil"

Rias mengamati buku didepannya yang menampilkan profil singkat tentang Peerage Menma Queen mereka tak main -main Zorca Demi-God putri Zeus, Apalagi double set piece primer yang ia miliki.

"Kemampuan 3 Peerage lainnya juga sangat hebat mereka dikenal sebagai The Commander Double Knight Mutation, Kaito Double Bishop Mutation pengendali Sihir Alam, Dan Livenze Double Rook penguasa sihir besi, sedangkan Pawn dari Menma tak pernah ada sekalipun yang melihat"

Rias menutup buku itu setelah memnacakan profil singkat Peerage milik Menma.

"Jadi apa rencana kita Buchou?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias.

Rias menggeleng. "Bukan aku yang membuat rencana, tapi Naruto-kun"

Semuanya menoleh kearah Naruto yang tengah memejamkan mata.

Naruto membuka matanya. "Aku memiliki rencana klasik, Koneko kau hadapi Rook mereka gunakan Senjutsu yang diajarkan Matatabi padamu, Kiba dan Akeno-senpai kalian hadapi Commander, Issei dan Asia kalian berusahalah menandingi gerak Queen mereka, Buchou aku percaya dengan kemampuan penghancurmu Buchou dapat menahan Bishop mereka"

"Tapi ingat kita harus bermain aman, jika terdesak lebih baik kalian menggiring lawan kalian kerekan terdekat" Lanjut Naruto.

"Baiklah kami mengerti Naruto-kun" Sahut Rias.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi beri waktu 15 menit setelah Rating Game dimulai untuk menganalisis sesuatu"

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, tapi bawa alat komunikasi ini"

Hanya anggukan yang dibalas oleh Naruto kemudian suara menggema.

 _"Rating Game antara kelompok Rias Gremory melawan kelompok Menma Phenex dimulai, harap peserta Rating Game masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir"_

Rias dan Peeragenya memasuki lingkaran sihir bersiap untuk penentuan hidup mereka, awal dari pertarungan besar.

 _"Baiklah Rating Game kali ini mengambil set Kuoh Academy, markas dari Rias-Ojousama berada di ruang ORC sedangkan Menma-Sama berada di ruang kepala sekolah, Sekarang Rating Game dimulai"_

Beberapa saat setelah Rating Game dimulai Naruto sudah berada di atap sekolah menatap datar pemandangan palsu sekolah ia menimba Ilmu.

"Isobu bantu aku" Gumam Naruto.

 **"Tentu saja Naruto"**

 **[Kirigakure no jutsu]**

Seketika arena Rating Game terselimuti oleh kabut tebal dengan suasana yang sangat mencekam membuat para penonton terperangah karena mata mereka tak bisa menembus tebalnya kabut di arena.

Ditribun penonton nampak Kakashi masih terbelakak dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

"Kabut ini lebih pekat daripada yang dilakukan oleh Zabuza"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku yakin ini adalah kemampuan Sanbi"

"Sanbi? Maksudmu Bijuu ekor tiga?" Tanya Minato terkejut.

"Benar Minato-sama, Naruto sekarang adalah Jinchuriki kesembilan Bijuu"

Terkejut itu yang mereka dapati mengetahui fakta Naruto adalah Jinchuriki kesembilan Bijuu.

Tak!

Naruto nampak masih melompati dahan pohon satu demi satu, ia sudah mengelilingi seluruh arena Rating Game dan seperti dugaannya mereka memencar hanya Bishop saja yang bersama Menma tapi mereka tak melakuka. peegerakan apapun.

"Mereka pasti menggunakan instingnya didalam kabut yang setebal ini"

Wush!

Naruto merasakan bahaya mendekat kearanya dengan sigap ia menghindar dan benar saja itu seperti sayatan angin dari sebuah pedang yang berasal dari Knight Menma.

Naruto tersenyum. "Insting seorang Iblis memang tak bisa diragukan"

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?"

Suara Rias terdengar dari alat komunikasi yang ada ditelinganya. "Semua lancar, mereka memencar Knight Menma ada di hutan belakang, Rook Menma berada di gedung olah raga, Queen mereka dihalaman sekolah sedangkan Menma bersama Bishop mereka masih berada di ruang kepala sekolah"

"Baiklah"

Gruur!

Naruto mendongak keatas langit terlihat gemuruh petir yang sangat besar dari atas langit.

Syuut!

Blaaaar!

Sambaran petir terjadi dimana -mana membuat kabut yang dipasang oleh Naruto menghilang secara perlahan.

"Sial, Aku lupa petir dapat menghilangkan kabut" Desis Naruto.

"Ternyata kau disitu Pawn"

Naruto menoleh kemudian matanya membola. "Hah? Jadi The Commander itu seorang perempuan?"

Naruto sungguh tak percaya, ia mengira swordman handal milik Menma adalah laki -laki tapi ternyata seorang perempuan.

"Walau aku perempuan jangan pernah sungkan" Ucap gadis yang terselimuti oleh pakaian zirah emas dengan sepasang banner dibelakangnya.

Wush!

Gerakan Commander sungguh cepat ia sudah berada didepannya dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya untuk menebas Naruto.

Trank!

Kedua pedang itu ditahan oleh Kunai bercabang tiga milik Naruto. "Jangan menebas seenaknya nona"

Sring!

Commander mendecih ia kehilangan targetnya. "Dia bisa lolos"

Naruto muncul diatas sekolah kemudian memegang alat komunikasi ditelinganya.

"Kita laksanakan rencana kita, Buchou sementara kalian bantu Koneko-chan setelah mendengar aba -aba dariku kalian segera mungkin karena Bishop mereka bersama King mereka"

Terdengar balasan dari seberang namun ia tak menghiraukan pandangannya masih bertumpu pada ruang kepala sekolah.

Duaaar!

Naruto menengok kearah ledakan Holly Thunder di arah belakang sekolah, sepertinya Kiba dan Akeno sudah memulai pertarungan mereka.

Trank!

Adu pedang terjadi diantara Kiba dan Commander namun nampaknya berat sebelah karena sedari tadi Kiba terus terdesak.

"Kemampuanmu boleh juga, tapi saat ini aku belum mengeluarkan kemampuan pedangku, kurasa kau harus menggunakan kekuatan Sword of Bethrayer untuk setidaknya menandingiku"

Kiba mendecih. "Jangan banyak bicara"

Kiba menerjang kearah Commander yang hanya diam tak melakukan apapun.

 **[Commander Lance]**

Dua pedang milik Commander bergabung di bagian gagang hingga menjadikan Tombak bermata dua.

Crash!

Tombak itu berhasil menyayat Kiba dibagian perut setelah melakukan sedikit manuver dengan membungkukkan badan.

Blaaar!

Commander melompat kesamping menghindari sambaran Holly Thunder milik Akeno.

"Putra Baraqiel salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh, sebuah kehormatan bisa bertarung melawanmu"

Senyum diwajah Akeno menghilang ketika bait nama itu terucap.

"Kuhabisi kau"

Belum Akeno menyerang tubuhnya dan Kiba kini sudah berada disebuah tabung transparan berwarna emas.

"Seperti kata Menma-sama, targetnya bukanlah kalian jadi aku harus menghapus keberadaan kalian"

 **[Tortune of Attack]**

Commander mengacungkan pedangnya kearah langit secara menyilang dan seketika muncul sinar cahaya dari celah pedang itu.

Trink!

Crap! Crap!

Crap! Crap!

jutaan anak panas emas muncul dari atas langit kemudian menghujam Akeno dan Kiba yang berada didalam tabung emas transparan itu.

"Membuang waktu saja"

 _"Queen dan Knight dari Rias-Oujosama telah kalah"_

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya memejamkan mata sepertinya kekuatan Peerage Menma diatas rekan -rekannya.

Sedangkan Pertarungan Rias dan Koneko vs Livenze keduanya nampak kesulitan karena ketahanan tubuh Livenze yang diluar nalar itu.

Wush!

Koneko bermanuver kebelakang karena pukulannya maupun Power of Destruction milik Rias tak sedikitpun melukai Livenze.

"Hanya seperti ini kemampuan kalian?" Livenze berucap congak membuat keduanya geram.

"Koneko-chan jika kau tak bisa mengalahkannya secara fisik maka serang ia dari dalam"

Suara Naruto menggema ditelinga Koneko.

"Bagaimana caranya Senpai?" Tanya Koneko.

"Gunakan apa yang Matatabi ajarkan padamu, sedangkan Rias gunakan Power of Destruction selagi nanti Koneko membuka celah"

Koneko mengangguk kemudian ia memejamkan matanya seketika iris matanya berubah senada dengan iris Neko.

Wush!

Koneko dengan cepat melesat kearah Livenze yang hanya diam seperti meremehkan musuh didepannya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku"

Buaagkh!

"Cough..."

Darah segar langsung keluar dari mulut Livenze diikuti dengan tersungkurnya tubuhnya.

"Ba -Bagaimana kau bisa melukaiku padahal seranganmu tak membuat tubuhku terluka" Ucapnya terbata.

Koneko mengangkat tinjunya. "Kau tak melihat aku berasal dari Ras Neko dan itu artinya aku bisa menggunakan Senjutsu"

Livenze mulai bangkit dari berbaringnya walau ia masih memegang dadanya, ternyata ia salah meremehkan Rook Rias Gremory.

"Senjutsu ya? Aku lupa bahwa Senjutsu bisa menyerang bagian dalam tanpa melukai fisik bahkan bisa tanpa menyentuhnya"

"Hmmm... Menarik" Lanjut Livenze yang nampaknya mulai serius.

Syut!

Livenze dengan gerakan cepat menerjang kearah Koneko tapi dengan ia menggunakan Senjutsu Mode itu artinya ia bisa merasakkan situasi yang berbahaya.

Tep!

Keduanya berbagi pukulan, antara pukulan sihir besi dan Senjutsu, tubuh Koneko kini sudah terluka parah tapi juga tak dipungkiri walau sering kali pukulan Koneko meleset tapi energi Senjutsu yang menguar mengenai bagian dalamnya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Kau memang hebat gadis loli, aku tak pernah melawan pengguna Senjutsu seterampil dirimu yang menguarkan Senjutsu dari seluruh tubuhnya tapi aku harus mengakhiri ini"

Wush!

Tekanan energi yang sangat besar keluar dari tubuh Livenze.

 **[Iron Nova Fist]**

Swush!

Dengan gerakan kilat Livenze menghilang membuat Koneko mengalihkan perhatian kesegala arah.

Sring!

Dalam hati Koneko mendecih kesal karena ia tak bisa menghindari pukulan penuh energi dihadapannya ini.

Blaaaaar!

Tubuh Koneko terpental belasan meter hingga menabrak pohon yang kemudian menguar menjadi cahaya.

"Jangan melupakan aku"

Livenze menoleh kesumber suara sekarang giliran dirinya yang tak bisa berkutik kala melihat sang Heirres Gremory menguarkan Aura Power of Destruction yang sangat pekat.

Blaaaaar!

 **"Rook dari Menma-sama dan Rias-Ojousama telah kalah"**

Di atap sekolah Naruto kali ini sedikit tersenyum sepertinya Koneko dan Rias menuntaskan tugasnya dengan cukup baik.

"Sekarang giliran kita kawan"

Saat ini ditribun penonton pandangan mereka tertuju pada sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang nampak tenang berdiri dipinggir atap sekolah tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun sedari tadi.

"Itu Naruto?" Tunjuk Kushina dengan suara pelan bergetar.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Benar itu Naruto"

Kushina tak dapat menahan lelehan likuid di pelupuk matanya, ia bahagia dapat bertemu lagi dengan putra sulungnya setelah sekian lama.

"Ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat Minato, aku jadi ingin memeluknya"

Minato mengangguk. "Benar Kushina, tapi simpan itu untuk nanti sepertinya Naruto akan memulainya Kushina"

Minato melihat Naruto yang kini dengan cepat merapal Handseal kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam -dalam.

 **[Katon : Gouka Mekakyu]**

Wush!

Sebuah bola api raksasa melesak dengan cepat menuju ruang kepala sekolah dimana Menma dan Kaito berada.

Duaaar!

Ruang kepala sekolah itupun sekarang rata dengan tanah menyisakkan puing -puing bangunan.

"Akhirnya kau memulai juga Iblis rendahan" Meenma berucap congak.

Naruto menyeringai. "Rias-Buchou tidak mau menikah denganmu jadi lebih baik kita hentikan pertarungan ini"

"Kau tahu pertarungan yang sebenarnya adalah kau dan aku, sedangkan Rias adalah sebagai hadiah hiburan ketika aku membunuhmu"

Naruto ingin tertawa mendengarnya, ia sudah sering mendengar kata -kata seperti itu bahkan ia pernah melawan dewa yang ingin membunuhnya namun tak pernah terjadi.

"Kau berkata seperti mampu membunuhku saja"

"Kita lihat saja rendahan"

 **[Golden Fire : Phoenix]**

Muncul sebuah burung api emas dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

Wush!

Burung itu bergerak cepat kearah Naruto yang hanya diam ditempah bahkan sempat menyunggingkan senyum.

Blar!

Ledakan cukup besar tercipta dengan kobaran api emas yang masih menyala ganas.

Swush!

Dari dalam api emas itu muncul sebuah anak panah raksasa berwarna ungu yang bergerak cepat menuju Menma yang langsung berubah menjadi api emas semeter sebelum mengenainua.

Wush!

Apa emas dibekas ledakan seketika berubah menjadi apa hitam dengan Naruto berdiri ditengahnya dilindungi makhluk transparan berwarna ungu yang tengah membidikkan arah panah kearahnya.

 **[Susano'o]**

Iris mata kanan Naruto kini berubah menjadi merah dengan bola bintang segi enam.

"Makhluk apa itu?" Gumam Menma sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kenapa? Terkejut aku selamat dari seranganmu?"

 **"Hati -Hati Menma pelindung itu bukan sembarang pelindung, kau tak akan deengan mudah menembusnya"** Terdengar suara dari kepala Menma yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Menma.

"Aku tahu, itu sama dengan milik Kakashi-san"

Naruto menonaktifkan Susano'onya dengan ganti kini ia memasuki Sennin Mode.

Sring!

Naruto hilang dalam kejapan mata kemudian muncul didepan Menma yang menahan pukulan Naruto walau dirinya terseret beberapa langkah.

"Senjutsu eh?"

Naruto menyeringai.

 **[Senpou : Kawazu Kumite]**

Mereka berada serangan fisik namun Naruto cenderung menghindari serangan Menma yang sukses semua ia hindari.

Wush!

Naruto meloncat mundur menjauhi Menma. "Walau aku cukup ahli dalam pertarungan fisik tapi aku yakin dengan kemanpuanmu beregenerasi itu hanya akan sia -sia"

Menma tersenyum mengejek. "Lalu apa maumu?"

 **"Apa yang akan kaulakukan Naruto?"** Tanya Kurama.

Tak menjawab hanya menyunggingkan senyum lima jari. "Aku akan memancing mereka keluar dulu, jika dilihat maka mereka adalah Pawn milik Menma"

 **"Terserah dirimu"**

"Mauku adalah kau mengeluarkan Pawnmu itu"

Menma terkejut tak menyangka Naruto akaan tahu perihal Pawn miliknya.

"Jika kau berhasil mendesakku maka aku akan menuruti kemauanmu"

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah jika itu syaratnya"

 _"Pawn dari Rias-Ojousama telah kalah"_

'Ternyata kemampuan Queen dan Knight Menma memang kuat dia bahkam bisa mengalahkan Issei yang katanya dalam tingkatan terkuat Sacred Gear, kurasa aku harus mencobanya dan mungkin setelah Rating Game ini aku harus melatihnya sekaligus mengurangi sifat nistanya itu'

Seketika mata kedua mata Naruto perubah pola mata kiri berubah seperti tadi sedangkan mata kirinya berpola riak air dengan sembilan.

Wush!

Naruto mulai membentuk Susano'onya mulai dari kerangka tulang hingga kini mencapai sempurna dengan wujud raja tengu.

Sring!

Susano' mulai menarik katana dipinggang kanannya kemudian mengayunkan secara horizontal.

Bwush!

Gelombang kejut yang luar biasa dahsyat melintang.

Bruaaaak!

Duaaaar!

Gunung dibelakang hutan Kuoh terbelah secara Horizontal menandakkan betapa kuatnya Susano'o raja tengu ini.

 _"Queen dan Knight dari Menma-sama telah kalah"_

Ternyata tak hanya menghancurkan gunung tapi juga membuat demi-god putri Zeus tak berkutik.

"Naruto-kun ini apa?" Tanya Rias yang berada dibelakang Naruto setelah ia memindahkan Rias dan Asia kedalan Crystal Susano'o.

"Kita berada didalam salah satu pertahanan terkuatku Susano'o raja tengu"

Seketika Rias bergetar mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Susano'o? bukankah itu nama salah satu dewa dalam ajaran shinto?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi kau bisa merasakan sendiri bukan kegelapan dari makhluk astral ini? Lagipula ini hanya nama"

Menma menatap mendongak raksasa astral yang berada didepannya ini, ia sadar kemampuan Susano'o milik Naruto jauh diatas Kakashi.

"Kalian harus membantuku"

Burung raksasa dengan aksen api didalam tubuh Menma mengangguk. **"Kita gabungkan mode kita, aku ingin melihat kemampuan Susano'o raja tengu terkuat ini"**

"Hyaaaaaa"

Seketika energi mengalir deras dari tubuh Menma yang sedikit demi sedikit membentuk api emas yang mengelilinginya, kemudian bertransformasi menjadi burung api emas seukuran dengan Susano'o Naruto dengan Menma didalamnya.

Penonton yang melihat itu ternganga tak percaya walau ini pertarungan Iblis kelas atas tapi kedua Iblis didepannya ini tak bisa mereka pandang sebelah mata bahkan intuk Yondai Maou sekalipun.

"Ke -Kenapa Naruto memiliki Sharingan dan Rinnegan?" Tanya Minato tergagap matanya terus menatap dua raksasa itu dari layar transparan.

"Karena Sasuke-kun memproyeksikan Sharingan dan Rinnegannya pada Naruto, hingga ia memiliki kekuatan penuh dari kemampuan mata Sasuke-kun" Jawab Sakura yang masih menatap Naruto kagum.

Kushina menoleh. "Maksudmu Sasuke putra dari Mikoto-chan?"

Kali ini Kakashi yang mengangguk. "Susano'o dengan artefak Rinnegan akan jauh lebih kuat daripada Susano'o milikku, belum lagi jika Naruto meenggunakan Bijuu Mode atau bahkan Ashura Mode"

"Ashura Mode?" Tanya Minato dan Kushina tak mengerti.

Kakashi menepuk jidatnya. "Jika aku jelaskan, satu haripun tak akan cukup, lebih baik kita lihat pertarungan mereka"

Swush!

Burung api emas itu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya melesak menuju langit, melihat itu Naruto tak tinggal diam Susano'o mulai mengepakkan sepasang sayap malaikatnya kemudian menyusul melesak menuju langit.

"Kaupikir bisa lolos semudah itu Menma"

Menma menyeringai. "Lolos? Janga berpikir aku sepengecut itu"

 **[Golden Fire : Phoenix of Starstorm]**

Sebuah serbuan burung api kecil namun berjumlah banyak tapi Naruto merasa aneh ada burung berwarna api merah menyala berada disekitar burung api emas itu.

'Jadi ia berniat menjebol Susano'o dengan kemampuan korosiv didalam burung itu'

Naruto mengacungkan tangannya kedepan.

 **[Shira Tensei]**

Bluaaaar!

Burung -burung itu seketika menghilang setelah mendapat sapuan tak terlihat dari Naruto.

Wush!

Susano' melesak cepat menuju Phoenix dan menebas sayapnya, namun dengan depat bagian tubuh itu beregenerasi kembali.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kami keluarga Phoenix memikiki regenerasi yang luar biasa"

Naruto mendecih. "Orang yang hanya bisa membanggakan nama keluarganya lebih baik diam"

Sring!

Ditangan kanan Susano'o tiba -tiba muncul busur.

'Aku ingat Sasuke-teme pernah menggunakan dulu waktu melawan Kaguya dan efeknya cukup besar, dan kini aku yang akan mencobanya' Pikir Naruto.

Susano'o mulai menarik tali busur itu yang kemudian memunculkan anak panah berwarna ungu transparan.

Syut!

Dengan kecepatan super anak panah itu melesat cepat membuat angin seolah terbelah hingga membuat gesekan listrik.

"Sial, aku tak akan sempat menghindarinya" Gumam Menma dengan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

Zleeep!

Tiba -tiba anak panah itu menghilang disertai Susano'o milik Naruto yang semakin mengecil kemudian menghilang menyisakan Naruto yang kini jatuh bertumpu seraya memegang mata kanannya.

"Ugh... aku lupa batasku"

Naruto masih memegang mata kanannya yang kini mengeluarkan darah.

"Naruto-kun" Pekik Rias dan Asia cemas melihat Naruto yang tiba -tiba jatuh.

Asia dengan sigap mengalirkan energi penyembuh kearah mata kanan Naruto.

"Kau tak apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias cemas.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tak apa, sepertinya tadi aku terlalu lama bermain -main lagipula aku bukan Uchiha yang dapat mempertahankan mode tadi dalam waktu yang lama"

Wush!

Ketiganya mendongak menatap Phoenix emas yang melayang diatas mereka.

"Hahaha... sepertinya kau sudah sampai batasmu Iblis rendahan" Jelas sekali nada sombong dalam kata -kata milik Menma.

Swush!

Muncul sebuah bola api emas raksasa yang berpijar terang diatas Phoenix emas itu.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja, jujur aku sangat terhibur"

 **[Golden Fire : Spirit Bomb]**

Wush!

Bola itu melesak cepat kearah ketiganya yang hanya diam membatu.

"Kalian menghindar"

Dengan segala kekuatan tersisa yang ia miliki Naruto menshunshin Rias dan Asia dari jangkauan bola itu.

Bluaaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta ditengah arena Rating Game kala bola api emas raksasa itu mendarat tepat diposisi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Rias histeris.

Tak lama berselang kepulan asap itu mulai menghilang, Rias menyadari hawa keberadaan Naruto tak terasa barang sedikitpun bahkan ia tidak memberikan sinyal keluar dari arena Rating Game dan itu artinya...

 _"Pawn milik Rias-Ojousama telah tewas"_

Suara nyaring itu membuat Rias jatuh terduduk apalagi ditambah tawa senang dari Menma membuat Rias geram bukan main dan untuk kali ini saja biarkan dirinya lepas kontrol.

"Asia menjauh"

Asia tak bergeming ia cemas dengan Buchounya. "Tap-.."

"Aku tak ingin melukaimu jadi pergilah"

Asia mengangguk kemudian menjauh dari Buchounya, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Rias tapi ia mempercayainya.

Tep!

Rias berdiri menatap Menma kosong yang saat ini tengah tertawa keras.

"Mati.."

Tanpa sengaja Menma mendengar ucapan Rias. "Apa katamu?"

"Mati" Teriak Rias.

Blaaaaar!

Ledakan energi menguar deras dari tubuh Rias diikuti oleh aura merah hitam pekat yang keluar dari tubuh Rias.

"Akan kuberitahu kenapa aku disebut Ruin Princess"

Dari luar arena nampak semuanya terkejut dengan aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Rias termasuk keluarga Menma.

"Kekuatannya benar -benar luar biasa" Ucap Minato.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Jadi ini kekuatan Ruin Princess, kekuatan itu bangkit karena kesedihan yang teramat dalam"

Ucap Kakashi sambil menengok Kushina dan Sakura yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan terisak.

"Lucifer bagaimana ini?" Tanya Minato pada Iblis berambut merah panjang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sirzech menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu Minato, saat ini kekuatannya jauh diatas dulu saat ia hilang kendali, dan jika dikalkulasikan kekuatan Rias sekarang setara dengan Dragon King"

Ia masih menatap cemas adiknya yang semakin lama menguarkan energi yang sangat besar, Menma yang melihat itu jujur merasakan sesak karena rasanya energi yang ia miliki seperti tersedot oleh aura yang dimiliki oleh Rias.

Bluaaar!

Duaaaar!

Power of Destruction dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat tiba -tiba mengenai Phoenix Emas itu yang membuatnya langsung hancur berkeping -keping.

"Kau akan menerima balasan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada keluargaku" Rias berucap dengan nada yang berat hilang sudah kesan feminim dari dirinya.

Menma bangkit tak gentar dengan ucapan Rias. "Kau pikir aku takut"

 **[Power of Destruction]**

Muncul energi penghancur tapi sedikit berbeda karena kali ini power of destruction kini mengambil bentuk naga.

 **[Golden Fire : Mega Golden Dragon]**

Dari belakang tubuh Menma muncul sebuah naga emas terbuat dari api emas.

Wush!

Kedua naga itu melesat menuju satu sama lain kemudian saling bertarung menunjukkan siapa yang paling tangguh.

"Groaaaar"

Naga milik Rias mengaung dan seketika itu naga milik Menma hancur.

Bluaaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta kala naga itu menerjang kearah Menma.

"Ugh... seranganmu cukup kuat juga Rias tapi ini belum cukup" Ucap Menma setelah keluar dari kepulan asap dengan pakaian yang sudah compang camping.

Blaaaar!

Lagi -lagi terjadi ledakan energi dari tubuh Menma kali ini aura ungu menguar dari tubuh Menma.

Crink!

Muncul puluhan rantai berpendar ungu dari punggung Menma yang masuk kedalam tanah kemudian mengikat Rias diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Dengan ini kau tak akan mampu berbuat apapun Rias, kau tahu jika aku tak menyegel pergerakkanmu maka akan sangat berbahaya untukku"

Rias mendesis mendengar itu. "Lepaskan aku brengsek"

Tak menggubris Menma justru tersenyum menyeringai.

"Percuma Rias, semakin kau berniat melepaskan diri maka semakin kuat pula rantai itu mengikatmu"

Akhirnya Rias berhenti meronta namun aura Ruin Princess masih mengalir deras dari tubuhnya.

"Kau pembohong Naruto" Desis Rias sembari puluhan likuid menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

'Buchou aku akan pastikan kau tak akan menikah dengan Iblis arogan itu'

Ia ingat betul ucapan Naruto waktu itu dan kini ia tahu sekarang itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Kau pembohong Naruto" Teriak Rias keras berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya.

Menma tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku sudah memperingatkan Pawnmu untuk menyerah tapi dia keras kepala, dan inilah akibatnya"

"Dan lebih baik kau menyerah juga dan biarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu itu" Lanjutnya.

Rias menatap tajam Menma. "Jangan pernah bermimpi burung bodoh"

Muncul perempatan didahi Menma kala Rias mengejeknya.

"Kau memang keras kepala, kurasa aku harus memberimu pelajaran"

 **[Demonic : Dai Rasen Ringu]**

Muncul bola hitam dengan dikelilingi sebuah cincin diluarnya.

Wush!

Rasen Ringu melesat menuju Rias yang diam tak berkutik.

Sring!

"Apa?"

Mata Menma membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat, sekarang Ia dan Rias bertukar posisi dengan dirinya berada dalam ikatan rantai dengan Rasen Ringu menuju kearahnya.

Blaaaar!

"Kau tak apa Rias?"

'Suara itu?'

Dengan tubuh gemetar Rias menoleh, kini matanya ikut bergetar kekuatan Ruin Princess mulai menguar pergi setelah melihat Naruto.

Greph!

Rias memeluk Naruto tak menyangka bahwa Pawnnya masih hidup, begitu juga penonton yang menatap tak percaya beberapa saat lalu mereka tak bisa merasakan energi Iblis dari tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto masih hidup" Kushina memekik keras seraya memeluk suaminya.

Sakura juga tak kalah senang tapi terbersit rasa marah dan cemburu melihat Rias memeluk Naruto, tapi ini adalah dunia Iblis dimana Laki -laki bisa memiliki banyak pasangan tanpa ada larangan.

'Syukurlah kau masih hidup baka, aku harusnya percaya kau tak akan mati semudah itu' Pikir Sakura senang.

Sedangkan di arena nampak Menma tengah berdiri tergopoh menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Bagamana kau melakukan itu dan kenapa kau masih hidup?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Rias kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. "Hmmm... tadi ada bantuan kecil dan jangan remehkan kemampuan Rinnegan"

"Baiklah aku akan menepati janjiku sekaligus akan kutunjukkan keputusasaan"

 **[Aku adalah inang dari keabsolutan]**

 **[Jiwa yang tak pernah usang dimakan zaman]**

 **[Simbol dari keabadian dan lambang dari perlindungan]**

 **[Jiwa yang terlahir akan kebencian]**

 **[Bangkitlah jiwa yang terkutuk]**

Setelah mengucapkan mantra seketika muncul 4 Lingkaran sihir raksasa didepan Menma, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum kemudia ia menytukkan telapak tangannya.

"Kita coba ini"

Setelah itu muncul 4 Makhluk raksasa memiliki bentuk burung beraksen api, seekor naga, macan, dan makhluk yang sepintas seperti kura -kura.

 **[Chibaku Tensei]**

 **~XXX~Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Akhirnya Author Up juga nih Fict hehehehe... oh ya setelah kemarin buat Chemistry NaruSaku sekarang buat NaruRiaa besok entah siapa hehe...

Kalau ada yang bingung fisik dari Commander Search di Google Legion Commander yah... Dan lagi -lagi sepertinha Author bikin kesel Reader kesel potong cerita waktu bagian seru heheehe...

Bagaimana menurut kalian Chapter ini? Oh ya Update besok aku mau namatin The Power of Elemental Season 1 kemudian namatin The Strungle of Dream... untuk yang nungguin Sfera Power sabar dulu ya hehe...

Oke Jaa Nee... dont forget to review


	5. Chapter 5 : Brother Battle -Part 2-

**Legend of Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Soft Harem]**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, CrackPair, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Dunianya hancur, teman -temannya sudah meninggal kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan kesembilan Bijuu, puncak perang dunia ninja adalah pertarungan tunggal antara dirinya dan Kaguya yang berjalan selama 3 tahun, setelah Kaguya dikalahkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sendirian tanpa teman?

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 5 : Battle Brother Part 2 ~XXX~**

Duaaaaar!

Bola Chibaku Tensei itu meledak berkeping -keping menggambarkan betapa supperriornya makhluk yang terkurung dalam Chibaku Tensei milik Naruto, mata Sharineggannya masih menatap dalam -dalam kepulan asap yang kemudian memunculkan 4 sosok makhluk raksasa berkekuatan besar.

"Ternyata yang dikatakan Kurama bukan hanya bualan saja, kemampuan Four Wind Beast memang luar biasa" Ucap Naruto sambil mendongak keatas, ia menoleh kebelakang sebentar mendapati Rias yang terperangah dan Asia yang bergetar takut.

Suzaku tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto. " **Kuakui kau memang kuat, tapi sepertinya kau salah memilih lawan"**

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita buktikan"

 **[Rikudou Mode : Bijuu Transform]**

Swush!

Tubuh Naruto kini terlapisi oleh chakra berwarna emas diikuti keluarnya chakra emas yang semakin membesar hingga membentuk sosoh rubah berekor sembilan yang berdiri dengan gagahnya.

 **[Susano'o]**

Tubuh Bijuu Mode kini terlapisi oleh pakaian samurai yang tercipta dari kemampuan Susano"o yang melapisi Bijuu Mode milik Naruto.

 **"Lama tak jumpa Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, Byako"** Sambut Kurama pada empat makhluk didepannya ini.

 **"Kurama eh? Jadi kau merindukkan masa -masa kita saat menjadi rival?"**

Kurama tertawa. **"Ya, aku merindukkan dimana masa -masa saat aku mencabuti bulu apimu itu satu persatu"**

 **"Kau pikir dapat melakukan semua itu? Kau sendiri dan kita berempat, akan ketunjukkan kekuatanku yang kau belum pernah lihat"**

 **"Kalau begitu buktikan"** Ujar Kurama sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Wush!

Tekanan energi dari arah Suzaku tiba -tiba membesar diikuti gelombang kejut yang luar biasa kuat sampai -sampai Naruto harus memejamkan matanya erat, dapat ia lihat ketiga Beast lainnya bercahaya dan kemudian cahaya itu masuk kedalam tubuh Suzaku dan ketiga Beast lainnya menghilang.

"Seiryu, Genbu dan Byako akan memberikan sebagian kekuatan mereka yang berpusat pada Suzaku, saat ini energi Suzaku diatas kekuatan Kurama walau tidak sampai mendekati Juubi, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto yang tahu bahwa kondisinya tidak menguntungkan.

 **"Inteval untuk memasuki Rikudou Senjutsu Mode adalah 10 menit lagi, maka sampai itu tiba kita harus dapat menahan segala serangan yang dilancarkan Suzaku yang kini berkekuatan diatasku"**

Duaaaar!

Brusssst

Kurama terseret beberapa meter kala tubuhnya dihantam dengan kuat oleh Suzaku yang kini menyeringai penuh dihadapannya. "Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu Kitsune?"

Naruto mendecih. "Jangan sombong, Kurama biarkan aku yang mengambil alih"

 **"Baiklah"**

 **[Renzokou Bijuu Damma]**

Duar! Duar!

Duar! Duar!

Ledakan empat Bijuu Damma beruntun itu dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Suzaku yang meliuk -liuk bak penari ballet.

"Ugh..."

Naruto jatuh bersimpah dengan sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya, ia sadar tubuhnya masih belum pulih setelah tadi terkena serangan Menma, beruntung tadi Kurama dengan sigap mengambil alih tubuhnya.

 **"Tubuhmu masih belum pulih Gaki, apalagi kau terlalu lama menggunakan Rinnegan"** Sahut Kurama yang dibalas decihan oleh Naruto.

"Terserah"

Bijuu Mode milik Naruto kini telah mengacungkan sebilah pedang kearah Suzaku dengan cara menyabitnya membuat gelombang kejut yang memporak -porandakkan kota arena rating game.

Swush!

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Bijuu Mode menyerang Suzaku yang sudah bertransformasi dari segala arah, namun serangan dengan pedang itu nampaknya tidak terlalu efektif karena Suzaku dengan mudah menghindarinya bahkan dapat memukul balik.

Naruto bingung untuk mencari cara agar dapat mengulur waktu agar dirinya dapat memasuki Rikudou Senjutsu Mode, karena dalam mode itu ia akan setara dengan Rikudou Sennin sendiri bahkan Kaguya sendiri dan dengan kekuatan ini ia mengalahkan Juubi begitu juga sekarang, ia akan mengalahkan Four Wind Beast dengan Mode ini.

Trank!

Naruto dengan susah payah menahan serangan Suzaku, ini juga karena tubuhnya belum pulih betul paska perang dan ditambah dengan luka pertarungan besar ini. "Hosh... Hosh... Apa kalian tak memiliki alternatif lagi? Tubuhku sudah tak bisa bertahan lebih lama"

Dadanya sakit entah mengapa, rasa seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin menyeruak kepermukaan detak jantungnya berirama tak menentu.

 **"Tak ada jalan lain selain menunggu Naruto, apalagi dengan kondisimu yang masih belum menyesuaikan dengan kekuatan kesembilan Bijuu dan bertansformasi menjadi Juubi"** Ujar Kurama sedikit cemas dengan kondisi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum walau dirinya kini menjadi bulan -bulanan Suzaku yang menghajar habis -habisan dirinya. "Itu karena aku ingin kalian, bukan Juubi atau apapun terlebih Kurama adalah penjaga diriku semenjak diriku dilahirkan didunia ini, maka dari itu aku tak menginginkan kekuatan Juubi"

Blaaaaar!

Bijuu Mode terlembar puluhan meter kala bola api telak mengenainya hingga tersisa tubuh Naruto yang kini tengah jatuh bertumpu memegang dadanya yang sedari tadi merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Hahaha... Apa hanya ini saja kemampuan ehhh Naruto Namikaze?" Menma berujar sinis dengan berdiri diatas Suzaku.

Naruto menatap Menma dengan setengah mata terpejam. "Untuk orang yang tak menggunakan kemampuannya sendiri lebih baik diam" Sontak saja ucapan Naruto itu membuat Menma geram bukan main.

Sring!

 **[Demonic : Dai Rasenringu]**

Duaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan tercipta diantara kawah -kawah raksasa dimana bekas pertarungan sebelumnya. Di arah penonton lebih tepatnya keluarga Phenex nampak mereka melihat dengan harap -harap cemas.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto? Apa ia akan baik -baik saja?" Tanya Kushina cemas, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah pertemuan keduanya dengan putra sulungnya setelah sekian lama, dan ia harus melihat kedua putranya saling menghancurkan.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, Naruto-Baka itu akan bangun dan memenangkan pertandingan ini"

"Jika diperhatikan lagi seperti tubuh Naruto tak kuasa menahan kekuatan sembilan Bijuu yang tidak menyatu menjadi Juubi" Kakashi melontarkan pendapatnya yang bisa menjadi Hipotesis terbesar.

Glep!

Tubuh Naruto kini jatuh tertelengkup ditanah, tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga jika bukan karena bekas pertarungan dengan Kaguya yang bahkan belum selesai satu bulan ini ia yakin dapat menghajar Suzaku dengan habis -habisaan.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia keabadian ini Naruto Namikaze"

Naruto membuka matanya sesaat, rasanya ia sudah sangat lelah dan ia hanya menatap sebuah bola energi yang mengarah padanya dengan diam.

 **[Demonc : Chou Dai Rasenringu]**

Bola enegi yang jauh lebih besar tercipta kini ia melemparkan bola itu pada Naruto yang kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya, Sakura dan Kushina yang melihat itu langsung menjerit keras sampai menutup kedua matanya tak mengira Menma akan melakukan kemampuan itu.

'Maaf Teme, aku tak bisa menjaga Sakura-chan seperti pesanmu dan maaf Sakura-chan karena aku tak bisa mempertahankan janji agar aku selalu berada disisimu' Batin Naruto yang kini menatap bola raksasa itu dengan pandangan sayu.

 **[Burn]**

Sebuah alunan mekanik menggema kala serangan Menma beberapa jarak lagi akan mengenai tubuh Naruto dan bersamaan dengan menggemanya suara itu bola rasenringu milik Menma juga menghilang tanpa bekas.

 _'Ketika perisai Burning Gear yang kupasangkan padamu telah aktif maka saat itu juga kau akan tahu jati diri orang yang kau panggil Neesan, aku sengaja memasangkan perisai ini karena aku menyadari bahwa kau sedang terluka dan itu membuat Neesan cemas, dan Neesan sangat bersyukur setidaknya Neesan melindungimu disaat yang genting'_

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam kepala Naruto yang ia yakini dari Hana-nee, ia memang mengira ada darah naga yang mengalir dari tubuh Kakaknya tapi ia tak menyangka kakaknya adalah seorang pemegang Sacred Gear.

"Terimakasih Neesan karena membantuku, dan kini tenagaku sudah pulih karena perisai Neesan"

Sedangkan para penonton masih bertanya tentang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi bahkan Yondai Maou sekalipun, mereka merasakan kekuatan Burning Dragon Emperror tapi sedikitpun mereka mencium kehadiran sang The Lost Heavenly Dragon.

"Bukankah itu kemampuan Burning Dragon Emperror Sirzech-tan? Kenapa Pawn adikmu bisa melakukan kekuatan itu padahal ia bukan pemegang Sacred Gear itu?" Tanya Serrafal.

Sirzech membalas dengan gelengan pertanda tak mengerti. "Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti dia ada hubungan dengan pemegang Sacred Gear Burning Gear"

Sedangkan diarena kini Naruto tengah bangkit sepenuhnya kemudian menyatukkan kedua tangannya.

"Minna! Waktunya kita tentukkan siapa raja yang sebenarnya" Seru Keras Naruto dan detik itu juga tubuh Naruto terselimuti oleh cahaya keemasan lagi dengan enam bola hitam yang terampang jelas dipunggungnya tak lupa sebilah tongkat hitam legat elegan ditangan kanan Naruto.

 **[Rikudou Senjutsu Mode]**

 **"Bantuan yang diberikan oleh kakakmu memang sangat membantumu, tapi usahakan jangan sampai melebihi dua menit penggunaan karena demi menjaga agar tak ada terjadi komplikasi pada organ dalammu"** Kurama memperingatkan Naruto karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mengerti Kurama, jika aku pinsan setelah mengalahkan burung itu jangan lupa membangunkanku untuk mentraktir Hana-nee semangkuk ramen istimewa" Hanya dengusan yang Naruto dengar.

 **"Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa memikirkan ramen"**

Naruto hanya tersenyum sesaat, setelah ia Naruto membuat para penonton cengo karena ia membuat tubuhnya sendiri melayang sejajar dengan kelala Suzaku.

 **"Kau masih bisa bangkit bocah?"** Tanya Suzaku sinis.

Naruto menoleh kearah Rias dibawah. "Boleh aku menutup mulut lancang hewan ini Buchou?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali kesifat bawaannya God of Pranks.

"Kalau begitu buktikan jangan banyak bicara"

Swush!

Duaaaar!

Tinju milik Naruto berhasil mementalkan Suzaku belasan meter kebelakang, Suzaku beberapa kali melakukan serangan balasan namun Godou Damma melindungi tubuh Naruto.

"Ugh..."

Naruto langsung memegang dadanya kala rasa nyeri itu kembali menyelimuti dadanya, disaat seperti ini Sakura akan selalu bersamanya menyembuhkannya tapi untuk kasus ini sepertinya ia harus menyelsaikannya sendiri.

 **"Gaki, jika tujuanmu untuk mengalahkan Suzaku maka lupakan itu, lebih baik kau lumpuhkan dia"** Naruto mengangguk, mengerti saran yang diberikan oleh Kurama.

Swush! Swush!

Godou Damma kini mulai mengelilingi Suzaku hingga 16 Godou Damma kini mengepung Suzaku dari segala arah bahkan Menma yang berdiri diatas kepala Suzakupun mengrenyit bingung.

"Sebenarnya bola apa ini?" Tanya Menma tak mengerti

Suzaku tak sempat membalas perkataan Hostnya karena saat ini kondisinya memang tak menguntungkan, Naruto sendiri kondisinya sudah dibilang parah hingga kini sudah sampai batasnya.

"Kuharap serangan ini dapat mengalahkan Menma, Hana-nee terimakasih atas bantuannya" Setelah itu Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadaran hingga kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 _'Pawn dari Rias -Ojousama telah kalah'_

Bersamaan dengan menggema suara Grayfia, 16 Godou Damma mulai bercahaya terang hingga sampai menyilaukan bagi siapa saja yang menatapya.

 **"Sial"** Desis Suzaku.

Duaaaaar!

Ledakan besar tercipta kala Godou Damma itu meledak, menimbulkan ledakan energi yang sangat besar ditengah arena Rating Game.

 _"Menma -Sama telah kalah, dengan ini Rias -Ojousama memenangkan pertandingan Rating Game"_

Begitu melihat tubuh Menma yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, sebuah pengumuman pemenang segera berkumandang bahwa Rias memenangkan Rating Game, penonton masih tak percaya dengan baru saja mereka lihat pertarungan imbang antara Menma dan Naruto.

Sorak sorai langsung terdengar pertanda mereka sangat senang dengan pertandingan yang disuguhkan kali ini, pertandingan Iblis muda yang mendebarkan.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Sakura dan Kakashi mempercepat langkah menuju tempat dimana team Gremory sedang memulihkan diri, jika diingat semua anggota kelompok Gremory mengalami luka yang serius terutama Naruto, Akeno, Kiba, dan Issei.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka Rias-sama?" Tanya Sakura cepat begitu sampai didepan ruang dimana kelompok Gremory sedang dirawat.

Rias menunduk. "Naruto dan Issei masih belum sadar karena luka yang mereka derita, sedangkan Akeno dan Kiba sudah menjalani pengobatan dan hanya menunggu mereka pulih walau cukup lama" Jawab Rias.

"Dimana Bishop anda Rias-sama?" Tanya Kakashi.

Rias menunjuk direksi Asia yang tengah membantu tim medis untuk memberikkan pertolongan pada Naruto dan Issei. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku masuk" Sela Sakura seraya mengikat rambutnya kebelakang khas dimana ia akan melakukan operasi.

Rias hanya mengangguk, ia sudah tahu tentang kepiawaian seorang Sakura Haruno didalam ruang operasi dimana sering kali ia memberikkan pertolongan penting di rumah sakit pusat di Underworld bahkan karena kecerdasannya ia juga menjadi tangan kanan sang Maou Belzebub karena ia membantu sang Maou menyempurnakan maha karyanya yaitu Evil Piece.

Mendapat izin dari Rias, Sakurapun bergegas masuk kedalam ruang operasi dimana operasi Naruto dan Issei tengah berjalan.

"Asia kau fokuslah pada Issei, biar Naruto aku yang urus"

Asia menengok sebentar tapi akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku mengerti Sensei"

Setidaknya Sakura tak akan cemas dengan keadaan Sekiryuutei karena yang merawatnya adalah pengguna Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, Sakura mulai memfokuskan chakranya kemudian ia arahkan ke dada Naruto.

'Aliran Chakra yang dimiliki Naruto dan Demonic Power menunjukkan sinkronasi yang bagus, tapi aku merasa peredaran darahnya terlalu cepat' Batin Sakura setelah melakukan analisis sekilas tentang kondisi Naruto sekarang.

"Bagaimana Sakura-sama?" Tanya salah satu tim medis.

Sakura mendongak. "Kita hanya perlu menormalkan detak jantungnya kembali dan mengantisipasi terjadinya komplikasi organ hati, maka dari itu kita akan melakukan operasi sederhana namun jika salah langkah akan berakibat fatal jadi aku mohon gunakan demonic power kalian untuk mencegah segala kemungkinan yang terjadi"

Hanya anggukan yang diberikan oleh tim medis pada Sakura, setelah itu mereka segera melakukan tindakan operasi sederhana yang pastinya dibawah arah Sakura karena ia tak ingin terjadi apa -apa dengan Naruto, sudah cukup ia berpisah dan menahan rindu pada pirang menyebalkan ini dan sekarang.

"Aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu Baka, seperti kau yang selalu melindungiku maka aku juga akan selalu menyembuhkanmu bahkan sampai nafas terakhirku" Ucap pelan Sakura yang kemudian kembali fokus dengan operasinya.

Sedangkan diruang tunggu dimana Rias dan Kakashi sedang menunggu hasil operasi yang sedang dilakukan didalam tiba -tiba Kushina datang menghampiri keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Ia bertanya dengan raut muka cemas.

Kakashi melihat direksi dimana Sakura sedang mengobati Naruto. "Kita hanya dapat percayakan semuanya pada Sakura dan tim medis yang menangani Naruto"

Sakura melepas semua perlengkapan medis yang menempel ditubuhnya, operasi berjalan lancar hanya tinggal menunggu Naruto sadar.

Cklek!

Sakura membuka pintu operasinya dan detik itu juga ia langsung mendapat pertanyaan beruntun dari Rias dan Kushina yang cemas dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Kalian tenang saja, Naruto sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan untuk beberapa waktu kedepan aku akan memasang segel pada tubuhnya agar mempercepat pemulihan dirinya begitu juga dengan Hyodou Issei"

Ucapan panjang dari Sakura sontak saja membuat ketiganya menghela nafas panjang menggambarkan kelegaan dihati mereka masing -masing.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi Menma-sama?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Ia tidak apa, tapi saat ini ia masih belum sadar kemungkinan dua sampai tiga hari ia baru sadar" Jawab Kushina.

Sakura mengangguk tapi lebih daripada itu ia masih harap -harap cemas mengenai kondisi Naruto yang belum adanya kepastian apa Naruto akan baik -baik saja atau justru sebaliknya.

"Tapi ada beruntungnya mereka semua tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka secara over power" Ucap Kakashi yang membuat semua pasang mata menatap kearahnya.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya kita memiliki pertanyaan yang rumit, pertama bagaimana mungkin Naruto dapat mempertahankan eksistensi para Bijuu didalam tubuhnya sedang Rikudou Sennin sendiri tak mampu dan yang kedua darimana Menma mendapatkan 4 makhluk yang setara dengan Juubi itu yang bisa dikatakan legenda? Tapi daripada itu sepertinya mereka masih saling menahan diri untuk mempersiapkan pertarungan yang jauh lebih besar"

Kushina terkejut, dengan ini artinya kedua putranya masih akan saling bertarung untuk menunjukkan eksistensi mereka. "Apa tidak ada cara lain agar mereka dapat berdamai?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu Bijuu maupun Four Wind Beast tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi masalah ini dan mereka tidak akan mengumbar kekuatan mereka karena bisa saja memancing makhluk supperrior lainnya contohnya Great Read dan Ophis" Seru Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Sakura kembali berpikir. "Tapi bagaimana bisa Naruto memiliki kekuatan dari Burning Dragon Emperror?"

"Aku yakin saat Naruto sampai didimensi ini, ia memiliki hubungan dekat dengan pemegang Sacred Gear itu" Jelas Kakashi.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan iris saphire samudra yang menjanjikan kehangatan bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya, Naruto Namikaze pemilik iris indah itu netranya meniti kesekitar kemudian mendapati surai permen kapas sedang tertidur disampingnya.

 **"Kau sudah sadar Gaki?** " Sebuah suara tiba -tiba menyeruak kedalam pikirannya.

Naruto mendengus. "Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak sadar Kurama?"

 **"Tak banyak hanya rumor tentang kau yang bisa menggunakan kemampuan Sacred Gear apalah itu dan The Lost Heavenly Dragon, dan curahan hati orang yang menjaga dirimu"**

"Siapa saja?"

 **"Gadis Pinkish dan Crimson itu tak lupa juga... dan sepertinya banyak diantara mereka yang terkejut dengan kekuatanmu"** Jawab Kurama.

"Maksudmu Sakura-chan dan Rias-Buchou?" Tanya Naruto yang masih lekat memperhatikan Sakura.

Kurama mengangguk. **"Ya, lagipula rekan sekelompokmu juga dalam masa pemulihan mana bisa mereka menjagamu semua"**

Naruto mengedikkan bahu tak peduli kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju jendela rumah sakit menatap langit Underworld walau tak seindah langit dunia manusia.

Tiba -tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu tentang perkataan Kurama tadi, jika benar kakaknya yang membantu dirinya saat melawan Menma berarti tidak salah lagi bahwa Hana adalah pemegang Sacred Gear The Lost Heavenly Dragon seperti kata Kurama.

"Aku memang belum tahu tentang kemampuan basis naga selain milik Issei tapi jika banyak Highclass Devil membicarakannya pasti ia sangatlah kuat" Ujar Naruto tiba -tiba.

Kurama mengangguk. **"Kita lihat nanti, tapi saat Rating Game kenapa kau seakan menahan kekuatanmu tak seperti melawan Kaguya?"**

"Walau aku kurang pintar tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk mengundang makhluk superrior lainnya, kurasa itu juga yang ada dipikiran Suzaku terlebih karena munculnya kekuatan The Lost Heavenly Dragon membuat seantero Underworld heboh bukan?" Naruto mendengus diakhir membuat Kurama tertawa mendengarnya. **"Bersiaplah untuk diberikan banyak pertanyaan Naruto"**

"Jika mereka tak sayang nyawa" Lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto"

Perbincangan keduanya terhenti kala sebuah suara feminim masuk kedalam ruang indra pendengarnya yang nyatanya kini Sakura sudah terbangun dari tidurnya menatap dalam Naruto yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dari jendela.

"Apa perbincanganku dengan Kurama membuatmu terbangun?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Kapan kau sadar?" Tanya Sakura dengan bibir manyun, tanpa menjelaskan Naruto tahu Sakura tengah kesal.

"Sekitar sepuluh menitan yang lalu, aku tak ingin membangunkanmu karena sepertinya tidurnya sangat nyenyak sekali" Jelas Naruto seraya menggaruk tengkuknya khas saat dirinya merasa gugup.

"Kau" Geram Sakura.

Naruto menutup matanya bersiap menerima tanda kasih sayang dikepalanya tapi alih -alih merasakan itu justru kini seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat karena saat ini Sakura tengah memeluknya erat dengan dihiasi lelehan likuid pertanda kelegaan hatinya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis Sakura-chan"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dalam pelukan Naruto. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tak akan sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu"

Naruto dengan ragu membalas pelukan Sakura sedetik kemudian ia memeluknya erat berharap pelukan itu membuat tangis Sakura mereda. "Aku janji, aku tak akan bertindak ceroboh lagi"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat kini ia berada di taman belakang kediaman Gremory. "Kau masih saja menjadi orang yang penuh kejutan Naruto"

"Hanya padamu Sakura-chan"

Sakura memerah mendengar penutuan Naruto ditambah dengan fisiknya yang sudah mumpuni membuat kaum hawa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Naruto?" Tanyy Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sangat sehat, kurasa untuk beberapa hari lagi aku akan pulih total, oh ya bagaimana hasil Rating Gamenya?"

"Rias-Ojousama menang karena itu pertunangan dibatalkan"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, perjuangannya tak sia -sia, dengan tubuh yang masih belum pulih total ia dapat mengalahkan Menma yang mendapat bantuan dari Four Wind Beast walau pertarungannya tak seperti yang Naruto harapkan.

"Jangan bilang kau menginginkan pertarungan yang lebih besar daripada kemarin"

Hanya cengiran yang didapat oleh Sakura. "Mau bagaimana lagi, bertarung sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku"

"Terserah, tapi bagaimana kau menggunakan kekuatan Burning Dragon Emperror?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi yang aku tahu saat kekuatan itu aktif suara Hana-nee menggema dalam otakku"

Mata Sakura melebar. "Maksudmu dokter yang menjadi walimu itu adalah pemegang Sacred Gear Burning Gear?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu Hana-nee adalah seorang dokter Hana-nee?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kemarin Sona-sama memanggil walimu atas keributan yang kau buat di Kantin dan aku jelas mencium bau methanol dan juga jas khas dokter maka dari itu aku bisa tahu, tapi aku tak menyangka orang seanggun dirinya memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa" Kagum Sakura terhadap kakak angkat Naruto.

Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Memang seberapa kuat Burning Dragon Emperror sampai Underworld gempar dibuatnya?"

"Kau tak tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng membuat Sakura menepuk jidatnya tapi itu wajar karena Naruto baru saja datang ke dimensi ini. "Burning Dragon Emperror adalah satu -satunya naga yang berani bertarung terbuka dengan Great Red dan Ouborobos Dragon tanpa mengalami kekalahan"

Mata Naruto melebar walau ia tak tahu Burning Dragon Emperror tapi siapa yang tak tahu Great Red dan Ophis yang memiliki kekuatan gila, kemampuannya saja tak akan mampu mengalahkan mereka kecuali jika ia menyatukkan kekuatan seluruh Bijuu dan Senjutsu miliknya.

Deg!

Disaat tengah memikirkan tentang Burning Dragon Emperror ia merasakan tekanan Chakra bercampur Demonic Power mendekat kearah ruangannya bersama energi milik Rias tapi ia merasa asing ia tahu ini bukan chakra milik gurunya Kakashi.

"Ada yang datang" Ucap Naruto pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

Pintu terbuka kemudian memperlihatkan sosok Rias bersama wanita tengah baya bersurai merah darah dengan iris Violet yang tengah menatap Naruto dengan tampang stuck sedangkan Naruto menatap wanita itu terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan kedataran.

"Jadi benar Kurama dia adalah Ibuku?"

Semua disana tahu kecuali Rias bahwa Naruto tengah melakukan telepati dengan Bijuu yang ada didalam tubuhnya atau lebih tepatnya Kyuubi.

Tep!

Kushina yang hendak berlari kearah Naruto terpaksa menghentikkan langkahnya karena Naruto menahan langkah Kushina dengan tangan didepan dada ditambah iris Blue Saphire yang berubah menjadi Choku Tomoe Rinnegan dan EMS.

"Menurut cerita Kurama kau sudah meninggal bersama Tousan waktu insiden Kyuubi tapi kenapa kau masih hidup? Jika kau mau hidup kenapa tak pernah kembali padaku saat aku membutuhkan kalian?" Tanya Naruto tajam, tak perlu bertanya kareba Kurama sudah menjelaskan semuanya secara mendetail.

Kushina menggeleng. "Bukan kami tak ingin kembali tapi karena kami tak bisa kembali padamu Naru" Jelas Kushina berharap Naruto mengerti.

"Kenapa tak bisa? Kalian adalah Shinobi yang hebat bahkan Iblis berkemampuan luar biasa, kenapa tak bisa melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto tetap dengan pendiriannya.

Tak perlu meminta sang Ibu memberikkan cerita panjang lebar karena ia sudah tahu cerita sebenarnya bukan hanya Kurama tapi juga mendiang Sandaime Hokage waktu dimedan perang dunia Shinobi keempat bagaimana kemesteriusan kematian kedua orang tuanya pasca insiden itu dan juga bagaimana saat otaknya menampilkan direksi dulu saat ia hidup tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami sudaah berusaha sekuat semampu kami untuk kembali di Elemental Nation tapi itu tak pernah bisa kami lakukan terlebih Great Red adalah penjaga celah dimensi ditambah diangkatnya Tousanmu sebagai Lord Phenex" Kushina masih berusaha menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

Iris mata Naruto kembali ke saphire kembali. "Aku pernah mendengar bahkan melihat bagaimana perjuangan orang tua kepada anaknya seperti Rikudou Sennin yang mengorbankan semuanya demi kedua putranya Indra dan Ashura tapi aku tak melihat itu pada Kaasan"

Kushina tertohok mendengar penuturan tajam nan pedas dari mulut Naruto. "Bahkan seorang Uchiha seperti Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal keras rela mati ditangan anaknya agar putranya Itachi dan Sasuke selamat dari insiden besar yang akan terjadi waktu itu" Lanjut Naruto.

"Maafkan Kaasan" Kushina menunduk, ia merasa bersalah pada Naruto karena tak bisa melihat pertumbuhan Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dalam, Sakura dan Rias hanya diam merasa tak memiliki hak apapun untuk bersua dalam hal ini. "Aku yang berusaha menarik saudaraku dari jurang kebencian mana mungkin aku justru terjerumus kedalamnya, aku bisa memaafkan Kaasan tapi aku masih perlu waktu semua terasa kebetulan dan mengejutkanku"

Kushina mengangguk tahu bahwa Naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima semua ini. "Kaasan akan menunggumu sampai memaafkan kami bahkan jika artinya kami harus menunggu selamanya" Ucap Kushina sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Arigatou, dan katakkan maaf kepada Menma atas apa yang aku lakukan pada adikku"

Kemudian Naruto menengok kearah Sakura dan Rias. "Aku harus kembali, aku tak mau membuat Hana-nee cemas"

 **"Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini? Bisa saja akan terjadi konflik didunia bawah yang akan memecahkan perdamaian"** Ujar Kurama.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. 'Perdamaian apa? Benar yang dikatakan Nagato bahwa perdamaian tak akan bisa dibentuk apapun alasannya'

"Aku ikut"

Rias berseru kemudian keduanya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menenangkan Kushina pasalnya penolakkan yang diberikkan oleh Naruto bahkan untuk sebuah pelukan.

"Naruto adalah orang yang mudah memaafkan jadi tenang saja cepat atau lambat Naruto akan memaafkan anda" Hibur Sakura.

Kushina mengangguk berharap apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar terjadi bukan sebagai penghibur saja, ia juga salah karena tak menuruti perkataan Minato untuk bertemu dengan Naruto saat semuanya normal tapi jangan salahkan dirinya yang terlalu merindukkan sang putra sulung, naluri seorang Ibu yang membawanya kesini.

 **~XXX~ Legend Of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Dua orang berpakaian putih mirip dengan jubah menatap hiruk pikuk sebuah kota dengan wajah seringaian yang bisa dibilang menakutkan namun juga rasa senang.

"Apa kau yakin dia berada ditempat ini, Hime?" Tanyanya pada seorang gadis bertudung yang berdiri disampingnya.

Gadis bertudung itu mengangguk. "Aku yakin dia berada disana, bahkan aku juga merasakan aura dari maakhluk penjaga mata angin seperti dillegenda"

"Rasanya seeperti aku menerima hadiah yang didalamnya ada hadiah, kita tak perlu mencari tahu keberadaan mereka ternyata mereka sudah berada diranah yang sama" Ucapnya dakhiri dengan tawa menakutkan.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Lalu kapan kita akan menemui mereka?"

"Waktu yang akan menjawabnya, tapi untuk saat ini kita akan melakukan pengintaian pada mereka, Naruto Uzumaki dan Bijuu kita akan mendapatkan keduanya"

Sang Gadis mengangguk tapi tanpa disadari bibirnya menunjukkan lengkung keatas. 'Lama kita tak bertemu Naruto-kun, dan sebentar lagi kita akan berjumpa kembali dan kita akan bergandeng tangan seperti apa yang kita lakukan seperti waktu itu'

 **~XXX~ Tobe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Huaaaaaaaa... Author merasa Chapter ini terasa gaje dan hambar terutama bagian Naruto dan Kushina tapi saat itu juga Naruto tengah melakukam telepati dengan Kurama, tapi itu bukan inti tapi hanya pembuka nanti akan ada yang lebih Hurt lagi seputar Naruto dan MinaKushi... Untuk Hana dari awal Author sudah bilang ia adalah salah satu pemeran utama dalam fict ini jadi chapter ini Author munculkan peran seorang Hana...

Dan untuk kedua orang misterius itu aku datangkan bukan untuk Naruto tapi spesial buat Hana-nee tersayang... bagaimanakah nanti Author akan membuatkan Scene pertarungan untuk mereka? Dan apakah sudah ada yang tahu siapa dua orang itu?

Oke sekian dulu... janga lupa RnR... maaaf gak bisa balas Review Chapter kemarin dan maaf juga karena akan jarang Update karena berhubung pekerjaan yang mengusik jadwal Author hehe... jangan bosan2 nunggu ya

Next Chapter : **Rahasia Tersembunyi Great War (The Lost Heavenly Dragon Part 1)**

Dont Forget for Review


	6. Chapter 6 : The Lost Heavenly Dragon 1

**Legend of Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Mashashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD Ichie Shibumi**

 **Author : Namikaze Fansboy**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural/ Romance/ Other**

 **Pair : [Naruto X Soft Harem]**

 **Warnig : AU, OC, OOC, CrackPair, Typo, Mainstream, and other**

 **\- Dont Like Dont Read -**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Dunianya hancur, teman -temannya sudah meninggal kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan kesembilan Bijuu, puncak perang dunia ninja adalah pertarungan tunggal antara dirinya dan Kaguya yang berjalan selama 3 tahun, setelah Kaguya dikalahkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sendirian tanpa teman?

* * *

 **~XXX~ Chapter 6 : Sacret of Great War -The Lost Heavenly Dragon Part 1- ~XXX~**

Rias menatap punggung Naruto dalam diam, ia merasa kagum pada Naruto bukan hanya karena menyelamatkan pertunangan tak berimbang dirinya tapi juga akan ketegaran hatinya.

"Apa kau membenci kedua orang tuamu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku hanya belum dapat menerima, bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi pada diriku waktu kecil dimana tak ada yang mengharapkanku lalu Iruka-sensei datang menyadarkanku setelah itu kehadiran team 7 yang beranggotakan aku, Sakura-chan, dan Sasuke-teme dengan pembimbing Kakashi-sensei memberikkanku warna dalam hatiku" Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat kebersamaan mereka selama ini terutama saat dirinya dan Sakura berjuang mati -matian mengejar Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi mereka ya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Bagi diriku mereka adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, aku bahkan rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk mereka, begitu juga mereka yang percaya dan selalu mendukungku"

Rias tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau menyelamatkanku mati -matian dari pertunangan ini"

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai anggota keluargamu Buchou" Naruto menjawab dengan senyum bertengger diwajahnya.

Greph!

Naruto terkejut karena Rias tiba -tiba memeluknya erat awalnya ia terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum karena mendengar Rias mengucapkan terimakasih atas usaha yang ia lakukan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih"

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus surai crimson Rias yang tenggelam dalam dada bidangnya, rasanya sangat membahagiakan kala ada yang menerima kehadiranmu dengan senang hati bahkan Rias mempertaruhkan segala apa yang ia punya dan mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada Naruto tentang nasibnya pada Menma dan itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga untuk Naruto.

Cklek!

Pintu mewah itu terbuka menampilkan ruangan mewah nan megah kediaman dari Hana yang tak lain adalah kakak angkat dari Naruto, Rias bahkan sangat kagum dengan rumah Hana bukan karena besarnya melainkan asiktektur khas eropa klasik dengan partiture Yunani Kuno bahkan ia juga melihat lukisan gunung Olympus dan juga potret lukisan dari God of Wisdow yaitu Athena.

"Ini sangat indah Naruto-kun" Ucap Rias kagum yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

Kemudian muncul wanita cantik dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang ternyata Hana yang sepertinya baru selesai memasak terlihat dari celemek yang masih menghiasi tubuh ramping Hana.

"Kau sudah pulang Naru... ehh kau membawa teman juga?"

Melihat sang Kakak Naruto langsung berlari kemudian menghambur dalam pelukan Hana yang kini tengah menatap Naruto dengan bingung tapi ia tersenyum kala mendengar untaian kalimat dari mulut Naruto.

"Terimakasih karena Neesan sudah menyelamatkanku dan menyelamatkan pertunangam Buchou" Ungkap Naruto.

Hana tersenyum sembari menepuk punggung Naruto. "Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa Neesan dan sepertinya tubuhnya sudah pulih 70% dan nampak lebih sehat dari kemarin"

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu karena aku bertemu dengan teman lama dan aku merasa Neesan tahu bahwa aku hanya pura -pura hilang ingatan tapi kenapa Neesan mau merawatku?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Itu karena Neesan tahu kau adalah orang yang baik dan tak memiliki niat buruk sama sekali" Jawab Hana.

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum betapa beruntungnya ia bertemu dengan Hana, tapi interaksi keduanya terhenti karena Rias bersua. "Tapi bagaimana bisa Hana-san memiliki Sacred Gear Burning Gear yang bersemayam jiwa Burning Dragon Emperror sang The Lost Heavenly Dragon?"

Hana tersenyum kemudian ia menunjuk potret lukisan Athena terpampang jelas, Naruto dan Rias yang melihat itu hanya menatap Hana dengan bingung tak mengerti.

"Aku akan jelaskan, namaku sebenarnya adalah Hanna Pallas yang tak lain adalah Demi-God putri Athena dan hubungannya dengan Sacred Gear ini adalah bahwa Kaasan adalah majikan dari Burning Dragon Emperror dan bukan pantas disebut Sacred Gear karena aku adalah inangnya bisa jadi tubuhku adalah Sacred Gear itu sendiri"

Rias terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Hana berbeda dengan Naruto yang belum mengerti betul tentang dimensi ini apalagi mitology dewa -dewi. "Bagaimana Burning Dragon Emperror memilih Athena sebagai majikan?"

"Sebenarnya kalimat itu hanya diberikan oleh Hellios berbeda dengan Kaasan yang menolak menjadi majikan dari Helios, semua itu berawal pasca berakhirnya Great War dimana rahasia besar tersimpan rapat hingga sekarang sebagai saksi tewasnya Sang Lucifer dan tersegelnya kembali Kronos ke Tartarus, bagaimana semengerikannya pasca perang daripada saat perang itu terjadi"

[Flashback After Great War]

 _Luka akibat perang hebat antara tiga fraksi itu masih membekas hingga sekarang walau perang sudah reda tapi perang belum usai sepenuhnya hanya karena Yondai Maou pertama telah gugur kemudian tewasnya tuhan ditangan raja lucifer karena kelicikannya saat tuhan tengah menangani Two Heavenly Dragon disusulnya kematian gubernur Fallen Angel pertama._

 _"Fraksi Iblis menang" Teriak keras salah satu Iblis dengan tubuh gempal berdiri ditengah lautan mayat ketiga Fraksi._

 _Banyak dari Fraksi Iblis berdiri gagah diantara golongan fraksi lain yang kini hanya tinggal menggenang darah diantara mereka, perlahan fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat mundur melupakan segala pertikaian yang tengah terjadi bukan karena takut melainkan mereka merasakan energi yang sangat familiar satu -satunya makhluk yang berani bertarung terbuka melawan sang destroyer Trihexa666._

 _Duaaaar!_

 _Dentuman besar menggema kala sebuah makhluk yang besar mendarat ditanah dunia bawah dimana medan terjadinya Great War, sayap hitam keemasannya membentang luas diikuti munculnya sosok naga berwarna hitam dengan akses merah abu -abu, ialah The Lost Heavenly Dragon._

 _"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang Hellios The Burning Dragon Emperror" Ucap Huskar anak pertama Lucifer sambil mengancungkan sword of grim miliknya._

 _"Ayahmu memang berhasil membunuh tuhan tapi kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuh kesejatiannya dimana ia akan selalu hidup diantara doa orang yang menginginkannya" Hallios mengjardik Lucifer._

 _Huskar menatap Hellios garang. "Kau hanya pembual Hellios, lebih baik kau mati bersama dengan junjunganmu, aku dan bagian keluarga Lucifer akan membunuhmu"_

 _ **"Hahaha... kau terlalu banyak membual Lucifer, kedatanganku kemari bukan untuk mengusik perang tak berguna kalian tapi karena ada hal lain"**_ _Hellios menatap nyalang Putra Lucifer itu._

 _Huskar hendak membalas ucapan Hellps namun seketika tanah dibawahnya bergetar hebat seperti tanah bergetar karena sesuatu yang besar akan datang kearah mereka_

 _Duaaaar!_

 _Tanah terbelah menjadi dua bagian lava mencuat dari kedalaman tanah beserta itu muncul makhluk raksasa dengan tubuh seperti retakan ditanah vulkanik dengan tinggi sejajar dengan Hellios._

 _ **"Lama tak berjumpa Hellios"**_ _Ucap sosok raksasa tinggi itu menatap tajam Hellios dari dalam netra merahnya._

 _Hellios tersenyum._ _ **"King of Titan dan Ayah dari tiga dewa utama Olympus Kronos"**_

 _ **"Kau benar -benar pengecut Kronos memancingku dengan cara pengecut seperti itu"**_

 _ **"Ternyata kau tahu apa yang aku rencanakan bukan?"**_ _Kronos berucap angkuh._

 _ **"Kau sengaja mengadu domba fraksi Akuma dan Datenshi agar mereka saling bertarung dengan membunuh barikade utama mereka kemudian melimpahkannya kepihak lawan, kau benar -benar perusak strata keseimbangan kehidupan ini Kronos"**_

 _Kronos tertawa mendengar untaian kata dari Hellios_ _ **. "Peradapan timur mengganggu peradapan barat maka dari itu tak ada cara lain selain memusnahkan mereka tanpa sisa"**_

 _ **"Kau memiliki daerahmu sendiri dan kami memiliki daerah sendiri, Tuhan sudah memberikkan daerah kekuasaan dan pemerintahan di daerah kalian sendiri tapi aku tak menyangka kau mengkhianati itu semua"**_ _Hellios melimpahkan kekesalannya pada Kronos membuat tanah bergetar dengan hebatnya, kini arena perang Great War serasa menjadi milik mereka berdua._

 _ **"Aku adalah musuh dari peradapan barat Olympus yang berarti aku tidak memiliki apa yang mengekangku termasuk tuhan karena aku adalah King of Titan"**_

 _Kemarahan Hellios tak terbendung dengan kekuatan sejati dari Burning Dragon Emperror ia melawan Kronos yang memiliki kemampuan dari segala unsur alam, ledakan terjadi dimana -mana tempat yang tadinya menjadi tempat terjadinya perang kini berubah menjadi lautan Lava dengan hujan abu menghiasi pertarungan mereka._

 _Duaaaaar!_

 _Ledakan yang kesekian kalinya menjadi saksi bisu betapa hebatnya kekuatan mereka, ledakan awal yang menjadi cikal bakal terciptanya teritori fraksi Iblis dimana dulu tanah bertumpu satu kini melayang terpecah -pecah._

 _ **"Tak bisa diragukan kemampuan dari The Lost Heavenly Dragon, untuk apa bertahan jika junjunganmu telah tewas"**_

 _Hellios menggeram keras antara rasa lelah dan amarah._ _ **"Aku pernah berkata pada seorang Iblis keluarga Iblis bahwa kesejatian dari tuhan tak akan pernah hilang berikut dengan ciptaannya"**_

 _ **"Omong kosong, lebih baik kau mati bersama junjunganmu"**_

 _Kronos tak main -main karena setelah itu badai dahsyat mengobrak -abrik tempat itu hingga kehancuran masaal tak terhindarkan, siapa saja yang melihat badai itu pastinya akan dibuat takut olehnya tapi tidak untuk Hellios._

 _ **[Burning Power : Illusions]**_

 _Badai yang tadinya berkobar hebat kini tak menyisakkan apa -apa, itulah salah satu kemampuan Hellios yaitu mengubah hal nyata menjadi Ilusi begitu juga sebaliknya._

 _Tapi sekuat -kuatnya mereka juga masih memiliki titik batas dimana kekuatan mereka akan berhenti pada batasnya, seperti sekarang dimana mereka jatuh bersimpuh._

 _Niat keduanya untuk bangun terhenti kala langit dunia bawah bergemuruh hebat dimana petir menyambar -nyambar, badai berkobar, beserta lava melonjat naik._

 _Kronos menatap tak percaya apa yang akan terjadi, tujuh hari tujuh malam melawan Hellios membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi._

 _Duar!_

 _Semua itu menghilang seketika dimana kini berdiri melayang dewa utama Olympus diatas Kronos dan Hellios dengan wujud raksasa mereka._

 _Duar! Duar!_

 _Petir menyambar dengan hebatnya kala sang dewa utama sekaligus pemimpin para dewa Zeus mengangkat tinggi -tinggi Lightning Bolt yang konon senjata terkuat yang pernah tercipta bahkan melebihi kekuatan True Longinus sekaligus._

 _"Kronos Hellios kalian tahu ini bukan daerah kekuasaan kalian, kesalahan kalian sungguh besar bukan hanya meluluh lantahkan dunia bawah tapi kalian juga menimbulkan efek fatal bagi dunia manusia karena itu kalian tak bisa dimaafkan" Zeus mengumbarkan rasa amarahnya sambil menjunjung tinggi lambang kekuatan alam._

 _Sedangkan Kronos dan Hellios sendiri hanya dapat terbelalak, dengan kondisi mereka yang dalam kondisi terbaikpun akan sangat menahan kekuatan 12 dewa utama apalagi dengan kondisi mereka sekarang._

 _"Athena sebagai dewi pemegang kekuatan power of wisdow aku akan memberimu kebijakan atas The Lost Heavenly Dragon sedangkan untuk Kronos sudah sepantasnya ia tenggelam kedalam tartarus" Sang pimpinan dewa utama Zeus kini sudah menjatuhkan vonisnya._

 _Athena mengangguk kemudian berjalan kearah Hellios sembari mengacungkan pedang yang menjadi kebesaran sang dewi kebijaksanaan tepat dileher Hellios._

 _Hellios meringis._ _ **"Apa kau ingin membunuhku Athena?"**_ _Tanya Hellios tersenyum remeh kearah Athena._

 _Athena hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Kau tahu aku terlahir dari pemikiran Zeus maka dari itu kecerdasan sudah melelat erat dalam tubuhku? kita sama -sama makhluk Immortal yang akan musnah karena hal tertentu jadi percuma aku membunuhmu jika suatu saat nanti kau akan bangkit lagi"_

 _Hellios terhenyak tak menyangka Athena sudah menerawang sangat jauh._ _ **"Lalu apa maumu?"**_

 _"Bukan apa yang kumau tapi apa yang harus kau lakukan lebih tepatnya"_

 _Hellios tak mengerti tentang arah pembicaraan Athena yang saat ini tengah tersenyum teduh. "Hanya kau yang dapat menandingi Kronos selain 3 Dewa tertua karena itu aku tak mungkin membunuhmu jadi sebagai ganti kelak kau akan memiliki Host dari Demi-God Olympus entah itu keturunanku atau bukan, janji atas sungai Sthinx dan juga peristiwa Kronos ini akan menghilang dalam tatanan Great War" Ujar Athena dengan penuh wibawa._

 _ **"Kau memang penuh kebijaksanaan Athena, kau adalah orang kedua yang aku agungkan selain Ayah"**_

 _Athena tersenyum dan detik itu juga keberadaan Hellios menghilang seiring Athena merapal sumpah atas nama sungai teragung di Olympus Sthinx, tak ada dendam dan amarah yang ada rasa hangat yang mengalir didada, dan sejak itu pula hilangnya potongan sejarah Great War menjadi cikal bakal perang saudara antar Iblis terutama Keluarga Lucifer._

 _'Karena aku memiliki firasat bahwa akan ada hal yang lebih besar daripada Great War akan terjadi dimasa depan'_

\- Flashback Off -

Naruto benar -benar takjub mendengar cerita dari Hana berbeda dengan Rias yang terkejut bukan main karena nyatanya Olympus adalah penyebab perebutan tahta Yondai Maou.

"Kenapa hal itu dirahasiakan? Apa kau tahu bahwa akibat semua itu populasi Iblis murni semakin habis?" Tanya Rias sedikit tak terima karena kaumnya menjadi kambing hitam.

Hana menatap Rias sejenak. "Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika rahasia itu tidak dijaga?" Hana memotong sejenak perkataannya.

"Perang antar Fraksi dan Mitolgy tak akan terelakkan dan artinya sama saja dengan kiamat apalagi Olympus adalah Mitology yang terkenal dengan kekuatan alam yang luar biasa setara bahkan lebih daripada Asgard" Hana memberitahukan alasan kenapa peristiwa itu masih menjadi rahasia sampai saat ini bahkan selamanya.

Rias menunduk, benar kata Hana jika hal ini tersebar luas maka kiamat tak akan terelekkan lagi. "Lalu kenapa Neesan menceritakkan pada kami?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku percaya kalian dapat menjaga rahasia ini, lagipula aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri" Hana tersenyum kearah Naruto dan Rias.

Hana menghela nafas. "Kau juga sempat membuatku cemas Naru, karena pertarunganmu dengan Heirres Phenex membuat beberapa Mitology tertarik termasuk Olympus tapi aku beryukur kau melakukan hal bijak"

Deg!

Bukan tak merasakan tapi ia hanya menganggap ini hanya perasaan semata namun setelah beberapa lama ia merasakan kini Naruto yakin bukan hanya dirinya dan teman -temannya yang memiliki chakra berada ditempat seperti ini.

'Siapa mereka? Dari tekanannya aku seperti pernah merasakannya tapi jujur ini terasa berbeda' Naruto mencoba mengingat sembari merasakan getaran chakra familiar namun terasa asing ini.

Hana dan Rias yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Naruto kemudian menatap lekat pemilik saphire itu. "Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Hana.

"Aku seperti merasakan pancaran kekuatan yang sangat kuat namun terasa familiar dan asing secara bersamaan"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat lengkung dibibir Hana terbentuk. "Jadi ramalan yang diceritakkan oleh Hellios benar -benar terjadi, ini adalah awal dimana kita akan menghadapi masa depan yang berat bukan hanya bagi fraksi Akuma namun seluruh makhluk hidup"

"Aku akan mencoba melihat keberadaan mereka"

Belum sempat Naruto melesat Hana terlebih dahulu menghentikannya dengan ucapannya.

"Kau sama saja akan menceburkan diri kedalam lembah kematian Naru, disaat kau belum menyelsaikan satu masalah justru kau mendatangi masalah lain"

Naruto menunduk, benar kata kakaknya karena ia belum menyelsaikan masalah dengan kedua orang tuanya dan pastinya adiknya Menma Phenex. "Ta-.."

"Biar aku yang melihat mereka, ini sudah waktunya untuk The Lost Heavenly Dragon kembali dalam eksistensinya dan kau tak perlu cemas karena kekuatanku bisa dibilang bisa menandingi kemampuan penuh para Maou sekalipun"

Naruto tersenyum mengangguk, ya mungkin ini waktunya gelar sok pahlawan dari dalam dirinya harus dihapuskan dan kini tiba waktunya ia harus mempercayakan semuanya kepada orang terdekatnya yang siap membantu apapun yang terjaddi.

'Aku percaya padamu Hana-nee'

 **~XXX~ The Legend of Shinobi ~XXX~**

Sedangkan di Underworld lebih tepatnya kediaman Phenex nampak seorang wanita tengah baya menatap langit underworld dengan sedu dibelakangnya terdapat suami beserta rekan sesama Shinobi.

"Naruto pasti membenciku" Wanita bersurai merah darah itu bermonolog dengan wajah sedih.

Minato mendekat kearah Kushina kemudian memeluknya erat. "Tenang Kushina, Naruto hanya memerlukkan waktu untuk menerima kita dan menerima keadaan yang telah terjadi diantara kita"

Kushina mengangguk, saat ini ia hanya dapat mempercayai ucapan Minato.

"Bagaimana keadaaan Menma sekarang?" Minato melempar pandangan kearah Sakura.

"Saat ini kondisinya mulai stabil, tapi bagaimanapun juga setelah menerima jutsu -jutsu dengan label S Rank akan membuat masa pemulihan Menma-sama akan lebih lama sekalipun dengan kekuatan regenerasi keluarga Phenex"

Minato mengangguk kemudian tersenyum sesaat, ia bangga dengan pencapaian putra sulungnya sebagai Shinobi tak hanya sebagai pahlawan tapi ia bisa menghilang rasa benci bahkan mempersatukkan semua Bijuu sepertinya ia dikalahkan oleh putranya sendiri.

"Oh ya aku ingin bertanya bagaimana Naruto bisa berteman dengan para Bijuu terutama Kyuubi?"

Sakura tersenyum ingat bagaimana kerasnya perjuangan Naruto. "Ini semua berkat pelatihan Jinchuriki Hachibi dulu dan juga cara membuka segel empat simbol yang anda tinggalkan"

Minato dan Kushina tak bisa menahan senyum rasanya perjuangan mereka saat itu tak sia -sia, membuat Naruto menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi memang keputusan yang tepat walau tak bisa melihat tumbuh kembang sang sulung ia merasa senang putranya melebihi harapan mereka.

"Tapi sisi lain Shiffu Kuchiyose dan para Bijuu memiliki masalah pribadi masing -masing yang berarti menjadikkan masalah sendiri bagi Naruto maupun Menma yang bisa saja menjadikkan mereka rival terutama Shuzaku dan Kyuubi yang memiliki rivalitas yang sangat kuat semenjak jaman dahulu"

"Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" Tanya Minato meminta Kakashi menjelaskan secara mendetil.

"Obito pernah bercerita padaku sebelum ia pergi tentang sebuah batu yang berada disamping monumen Rikudou yang ia sebut dengan batu bulan dimana batu itu hanya dapat dibaca oleh pengguna Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan yang berisi tentang keterikatan antara Shiffu Kuchiyose dengan anak kedua dari Kaguya Otsusuki yaitu Hamura Otsusuki"

"Lalu apa hubungannya ini dengan Menma?"

"Disana dikatakan bahwa suatu hari dimasa depan akan ada seorang keturunan Hamura yang akan mencari mereka demi menuntaskan apa yang Hamura tak bisa selsaikan"

Kushina memiringkan kepala pertanda tak mengerti. "Urusan apa itu?"

"Aku tak tahu dengan jelas tapi intinya para keturunan Hamura ingin berdiri sejajar denga keturunan Hagoromo dan Shiffu Kuchiyose itulah yang menjadi jembatan diantara keduanya"

Wush!

Angin bertiup denga kerasnya pertanda sesuata telah terjadi sesuatu yang ditakuti dimasa lalu telah kembali hiruk pikuk di Underworld terhenti karena merasakan energi asing ini tapi tidak untuk veteran perang dimana mereka dapat mengingat jelas perasaan ini, perasaan takut yang menjanjikkan rasa sakit bagi siapa saja yang melawannya.

"Dia kembali" Minato melantunkan ucapan denga pelan, pikirannya berputar belum selesai masalah satu datang masalah lain yang tak kalah besarnya.

"Siapa yang kembali?" Tanya Sakura tak tahu.

Minato menatap langit Underworld yang semakin gelap. "The Lost Heavenly Dragon Burning Dragon Emperror hantu bagi ketiga fraksi"

Wush!

Jauh dari Underworld dimana hutan belantara menjadi saksi terbentangnya sayap yang mengepak indah diatas awan, menjanjikan rasa teduh bagi yang berada dipihaknya dan rasa sakit bagi yang menentangnya.

Booom!

Secepat cahaya bagaimana sosok gadis dewasa berperawakkan cantik ini mendarat diatas padang reremputan tepat beberapa langkah didepan dua orang berbeda gender didepannya.

"Sambutan yang kurang menyenangkan kurasa" Ucap sosok pria bersurai perak dengan warna kulit pucat.

Hana menatap lekat dua sosok itu. "Siapa kalian dan mau apa datang kedimensi ini?" Tanya Hana tajam seraya menaikkan killing intensnya.

Tep!

Pria itu mendekat kearah Hana berhenti dua langkah kaki didepan Hana. "Kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya berada ditempat kami"

Hana mendecih ia tahu yang mereka maksud tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dengan mudah. "Itu sudah kehendak tuhan jadi jangan merubah apa yang sudah tertulis"

Dia tertawa keras.

"Kau memang naif, kurasa kami harus mengurus dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu"

Hana bersiaap kini kekuatan Burning Dragon Emperror akan ia gunakan demi menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini.

"Perkenalkan kami adalah dewa dari dimensi Shinobi Toneri Otsusuki dan Hinata Hyuuga"

Mereka bersiap menentukkan apa yang akan menjadi takdir mereka masing -masing dan takdir besar akan dimulai sekarang entah itu bagian dari dimensi ini atau bukan eksistensi seperti mereka akan menjadi batu sandungan bagi perdamaian sejati.

 **~XXX~ ToBe Continued ~XXX~**

* * *

Woooooo... sudah lama sekali Namikaze gak balik di dunia Ffn hehehe...untuk kali ini Author update awal dimana klimaks baru akan menaik... bagi yang menganggap chapter ini membosankan itu memang tapi chapter ini adalah Intro dari chap depan...

dan setelah ini author akan membuat project fanfic dua minggu sekali yaitu fic ini dan remake ulang Miracle of Love yang menjadi fokus utama yang di selangi fanfic NSL...

oke jumpa chapter depan :D

Dont Forget For Review


End file.
